Left 4 Dead: Curse
by Kaioo
Summary: Can Blade survive in the chaos tattered world that was once known as Earth, but was now known as Hell itself?
1. Helicopter Crash

**Note: **I do not own any content from Left 4 Dead. However, the characters in this are of my own creation. R&R

**Left 4 Dead**

**Chapter 1**

**In a Helicopter**

**Above Portland City**

"Shit Liam. Nearly got our asses handed to us back there" a voice grumbled.

"You have got to be kidding me? If this pilot hadn't arrived, we'd be under a pile of zombies by now!" Liam sighed. "We only escaped because this guy decided to help us, Blade."

"Yeah, yeah. Quit ranting at me and-" Blade began, but stopped as he heard a coughing.

Blade made eye contact with Liam, who had heard it too.

"Shit" they both said, in unison.

They stood up, their guns in their hands as the door in front of them opened, and a smoker stumbled out. Straight away they fired at the zombie, causing it to explode in a cloud of smoke.

"Crap, that was the pilot!" Liam cried, staring in disbelief at Blade.

A sputtering sound filled the air as the helicopter blades stopped moving, and the helicopter began plummeting towards the ground.

"Crap! At least this will be a better way to die than by those damn zombies!" Blade shouted, before everything went black.

The helicopter smashed into the ground, glass shattering. Flames sputtered from the propellers of the helicopter. Slowly, Blade got up, picking up his Assault Rifle. It was then that he saw Liam. He was dead. Blade couldn't believe it.

"Damn it!" he shouted, kicking the helicopter door near him, causing it to fall off. "Well, that was unexpected"

Several heads turned in his direction as the door fell to the ground, making a loud racket. They let out a low growl, before charging towards Blade.

"Crap" Blade roared, before firing at the incoming zombies.

Bullets ripped through flesh, as bodies collapsed to the ground. Blood spattered on a nearby wall, as well as on the floor. Finally, as the last zombie collapsed to the floor, Blade could finally let out a sigh of momentary relief, before reloading the clip in his Assault Rifle, and picking up Liam's Assault Rifle, and placing it on his back, before taking Liam's spare ammo clips.

Blade slowly stepped out of the mangled helicopter, and groaned. He didn't know where the hell he was. He only knew his old house over at Radmore Road. It had been turned into a safe house, but the zombies had got through a window in the attic, and Blade had been forced to abandon his house. Blade would of died if Liam hadn't been heading to his house at that time.

Blade shook his head at the thought. No time to dwindle, unless he wanted to end up food for the zombies. He looked to his left, and was startled to see a mutilated corpse hanging from a fan. Blade had to turn away from the grisly sight, so he didn't throw up. A groan caught his attention, and he looked to his right, as a fat zombie began waddling towards him.

He quickly swivelled round, and pumped bullets into the Boomer until it exploded. Unluckily, some vomit landed on Blade, and he cursed under his breath, before running to the front of the helicopter, allowing him sight of both ways of the alleyway. He glanced to his right as hordes of zombies charged at him.

"Left it is" Blade sighed, running to his left, whilst shooting at the charging horde.

Blade turned round the corner, and was met with a street. Open space…. Not good. He was easy pickings for Hunters and Smokers out in the street. But, if he stayed in the alley, then the zombies would swarm all over him. He knew he couldn't spend anymore time thinking as the first couple of zombies rounded the corner, and he decided to run out into the street, taking cover behind a car before firing at the nearest zombies that were in the alley.

Blade kept firing, as zombies piled up in the alley. Blade had probably killed at least 100 zombies before the tide of zombies stopped. A high pitched shriek filled the air, and Blade had enough time to turn around before the Hunter was on top of him, clawing viciously at his chest.

'_Well, this was bound to happen.' _Blade thought.

"Hey, there's a Hunter!" a male voice shouted, before gunfire filled the air.

Blade realised that the Hunter was no longer on him, and he slowly stood up, looking in the direction of his saviour. With the rescuer was another man, who had a slight goatee growing. The two men ran towards Blade.

"You okay?" the one without the goatee asked.

"Yeah, fine" Blade muttered, wincing at the pain his chest caused him.

"Here, let me patch that up for you" the man said, pulling out a med-kit, and proceeding to take bandages out of the kit, and wrap them around Blade's chest.

"Thanks- uh you didn't tell me your names" Blade sighed.

"Oh yeah" the man muttered. "Well, I'm John, and the guy with the goatee is Luke"

Blade looked at the man who John pointed at, and Luke just nodded at Blade.

"So, how'd you get here?" John asked, startling Blade.

"I crashed." Blade answered.

"What? How?" John asked.

"Alleyway down there. Helicopter crashed." Blade responded, tilting his head slightly to his left, indicating the alleyway. "My name is Blade by the way"

Suddenly, a loud roar filled the air, causing Blade, Luke and John to all look at each other.

"Run!" They all said in unison, running down the street.

"There was a safe house just up ahead, which we were heading to, when we heard the Hunter, and thought it must of leapt on another survivor." John said as he ran.

Blade glanced behind him, and saw at least 80 zombies running after them, when a loud growl filled the air, and a car flew through the air, crushing about 5 zombies under it.

"Tank!" Blade shouted, as the large, muscular zombie came into view, smashing zombies out of the way.

Behind the tank were even more zombies. Loads more.

"We got a shit-load of zombies coming our way! Better get in the safe house!" Blade shouted.

"Safe house ahead!" John shouted.

The trio ran a bit faster to get to the safe haven. To escape from the mountain of muscle stampeding behind them. Suddenly, a chunk of concrete flew past them, and smashed into a car, setting off its alarm. Even more shouts filled the air, as zombies charged to where they were.

"Just great!" Blade groaned.

Zombies spilled out of the alleyway that was in front of the trio, and they began firing at the zombies, and as they passed the alleyway, Blade glanced down it. Suddenly, a muscular zombie came crashing round the alleyway corner.

"Crap, another Tank in the alley!" Blade shouted, shooting at two zombies that came out the alley.

John dived through the safe room door, followed by Luke.

"Come on Blade!" John shouted, shooting at the Tank closing in on Blade.

The Tank roared, and grabbed hold of Blade's foot.

"Crap!" Blade shouted, as he was lifted into the air, and slammed onto a car which was next to the Tank, dislocating Blade's left shoulder, and causing blood to seep through his top.

The car alarm began beeping, alerting even more zombies, and causing them to charge towards the area.

"Just leave him John!" Luke said, pulling on John's arm, but John shrugged him off.

"You wouldn't like it if I left you, would you?" John growled, before running out of the safe house, his gun blazing as he shot at the Tank.

"You're right" Luke said under his breath, before running after him, his Assault Rifle shaking in his hands as he fired at the common zombies, so they didn't get Blade or John. _'I hope you don't get me killed John.'_


	2. The school Pt 1

**Note: **I do not own any content from Left 4 Dead. However, the characters in this are of my own creation. R&R

**Left 4 Dead**

**Chapter 2**

**Almond Street,**

**Outside Safe house**

**Portland City**

The Tank that John shot at let out a loud roar, letting go of Blade, before charging towards John. It roared at John, before lifting its fist into the air, and suddenly it was slammed out of the way by the other Tank. John looked at Luke.

"Cover me. Blade is injured. I got to help him!" John shouted, running past the two Tanks fighting, and past the common zombies, who kept their distance from Luke, as he was quite close to the Tanks, and instead ran after John.

"Great" Luke muttered, firing at the zombies which were swarming towards John.

Suddenly, a loud beeping sound filled the air, as a pipe bomb spiralled from somewhere, landing with a crash at least 20 foot from Blade. The zombies turned to the noise of the pipe bomb, and ran towards it, before it exploded, killing the zombies around it, spewing blood and body parts around.

"Come on Blade!" John shouted, lifting Blade on to his shoulder, acting as a crutch. "Luke, help me!"

Luke ran to John, and lifted Blade onto his shoulder as well, both of them acting as crutches to the injured Blade.

"Get your Uzi out Luke. Cover us!" John sighed.

Without any questioning, Luke got out his Uzi which had four clips left, and fired at any zombies that ran towards the trio. Finally, they got into the safe room, and slammed shut the door behind them, which must of alerted the still standing Tank, and it roared, before slamming the nearby car, which Blade had previously been slammed into, into the safe house door.

The metal frame of the door shuddered as the car slammed into it, a bolt falling out of its place, causing the door to be weaker, and unreliable for their safety. A loud hissing sound filled the air, before the car exploded, deafening the trio. Flames swirled around the small window hatch, nearly shattering the glass.

"Well, we made it through Almond Street." Luke sighed, pulling out a packet of cigarettes, and placing one in his mouth, before looking for his lighter, and lighting the cigarette.

"I hope you're immune Luke. I don't want to face another Smoker" John muttered, wincing at the memory.

A comforting hand was placed on John's shoulder.

"Look, I miss her too" Luke said. "I think you should see to Blade"

John nodded, fighting back tears, as he examined Blade's injury.

"Crap" John muttered.

"What?" Luke asked, looking at John.

"Dislocated shoulder. We can't go anywhere with him like this" John groaned.

Suddenly, they heard a sobbing sound, and realised it was coming from inside the room.

"Crap, Witch" John whispered, pointing to some crates which had been piled up in a corner.

Slowly, John and Luke moved towards the crates, and pushed some over. Accidentally, one landed on the Witch and it let out a bloodcurdling scream, and ran at Luke, who had pushed the crate onto her.

"Shit! Kill the Witch!" John screamed, firing rapidly at the Witch.

Suddenly, Luke was on the floor, screaming as the claws ripped through his flesh.

"Get the damn Witch off me!" Luke screamed, blood filling his throat.

"DON'T you DARE die on me Luke!" John roared, whacking the Witch with the butt of his rifle.

Oddly, that was all it took for the Witch to crumple in a heap onto the ground. Motionless. John frantically looked at Luke, who was coughing up blood. John frantically opened his med-kit and proceeded to bandage up Luke's massive gash on his chest. However, the bandages were quickly soaked in blood, and John had to replace them so he didn't risk infecting the wound.

"Luke, don't die on me!" John shouted. "Don't die-"

Luke's eyes closed as he lost consciousness from the sheer blood loss. Several zombies had swarmed at the other safe house door, which led to the way the trio would have to go. There was a Survivor Rescue Outpost set up by the military over the other side of this building they'd entered. Problem was, this was a school. It had been an evacuation centre for people, but one of them had been Infected, and the school had since then been over-run.

That was when John noticed the slumped corpse on the nearby desk, who had military overalls. Another soldier was slumped on the wall nearby. John presumed they had tried to comfort the crying lady, and were proceeded to be ripped apart by her claws. Their corpses were fresh, which must have been attracting the zombies. John cursed, before realising that the Hunter landing on Blade had saved his and Luke's lives, because if they'd got in here, then the Witch would of killed them too.

That got John wondering. How did soldiers get into this safe house, which had been abandoned after being over-run. No-one would come to the school, unless, they were trying to get to the SRO. But, still, they were soldiers, and would already be there. Then he realised how they were here. They must have been in the safe room when the zombies over-ran the school, and thus been safe from the slaughter. They must of then let the injured woman in, who proceeded to cry, whereupon the unknowing soldiers decided to comfort her, and then, they had been slaughtered by the Witch.

John glanced at the Witch's body, and noticed the clothes were in tatters on her, besides her white panties, and her white tank-top. He searched her pockets, and found a picture of her standing next to 3 men, all smiling. She must have been travelling with them to here, and seen them killed. Then John remembered seeing two zombies which looked like the man next to the woman, and the man on the far right of the picture. They must not of been immune. Sadly, the other guy must of not been so lucky, as he was immune, and John remembered seeing them eating a dead body that looked like the other guy in the picture.

A groan caught John's attention, and he turned around to see Blade sitting, instead of lying down. Blade rubbed his eyes, before wincing in pain as he had moved his injured shoulder. He blinked rapidly for a couple of seconds, before looking at his surroundings. Luke lying on the ground, a dead woman drenched in blood, and John holding a picture.

"What the hell happened?" Blade asked.

"To you?" John replied, asking a question himself.

"No, in here" Blade sighed, wiping his lip where he now had a bruise.

"Well, we narrowly got you in here, then we heard a Witch crying, we then pushed some crates over in that corner" John said, pointing to the corner where the pile of crates was. "And Luke accidentally pushed a crate onto the Witch, and it got pissed off, and began ripping him to shreds. I luckily whacked the bitch in the head, and she died. Also, turns out the Hunter leaping on top of you saved mine and Luke's lives"

John then pointed at the recently killed soldiers.

"If that Hunter hadn't got you, then we'd of been mincemeat" John said, smiling softly.

"Then there must be other survivors in this building!" Blade shouted, causing more zombies to run to the only other safe room door- the one which wasn't blocked.

"Nope" John sighed, shaking his head. "We're in Almond Street State School. Evacuation Centre 9. Over-run a week ago"

"Damn it!" Blade growled, kicking the ground. "There's no way just us 3 can survive! It's not like we can just wait here for other survivors to come by!"

"You're actually right. We can't" John sighed.

"Why not?" Blade asked.

"That door we came through. Is blocked by a car." John answered.

"What!?" Blade shouted in disbelief. "How?"

"Well, the two Tanks began fighting each other, and the slam of the door must of alerted the Tank that won the fight, and so in anger it smashed the car into the safe house door, practically blowing it off its hinges." John sighed. "We're stuck here for a while anyway. Seeing as your shoulder is dislocated, and also because of Luke's injury"

**Almond Street**

**Almond Street State School**

**Evacuation Centre 9**

**Status: Over-run**

**A week later**

"Luke is still too injured to go anywhere" John sighed, looking at Blade. "Our food supply is almost gone. We're going to have to raid the school supplies"

"If there are any left" Blade groaned.

The zombies within the vicinity of the safe room had long since left for some reason, knowing they couldn't get the food in there.

"I'm going out to get food" John said, slowly moving towards the door.

"Wait!" Blade shouted, standing up. "Don't go without me"

"What? You're injured!" John pointed out.

"Yeah, so? And if a Hunter gets on you, who's going to help you? How would we get food?" Blade groaned.

"I guess you do have a good point" John sighed. "Alright, you can come"

John and Blade reloaded their Assault Rifles, before slowly opening the safe room door, and closing it behind them, so if there were any zombies nearby, they wouldn't get Luke. They moved silently and swiftly down the school corridor. John glanced behind him, and noticed Blade wasn't there, and decided to retrace his steps. John stopped when he saw a door that was ajar, and went through it, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw Blade to his left in the room, looking at something on the wall.

When John looked, he grimaced. There was something written on the map. In blood. Over every room of the school. Everything had been over-run. Every room. Except for the safe room. But still, who would write it in their own blood? That was just… disgusting. John felt as if he was going to be sick, and proceeded to vomit over the school desk that was to his right. He let out a groan, before spotting the corpse lying on the desk, a bullet hole in the forehead of the corpse.

"Let's get out of this room!" John groaned, placing a hand on Blade's shoulder.

"Look" Blade said, pointing to the map.

John grimaced, but looked at the map, and saw that over the kitchen was written 'No food left.'

"There's no food! How the hell are we going to survive now?" John groaned.

"Hang on… it's not written in blood. Maybe there are survivors in there. Also, look at the date. It's three weeks ago, at the very start of the infection. They must have food there now!" Blade shouted, happily, running out of the room, and down the corridor to his left.

John rolled his eyes, before running after Blade. After a couple of minutes running, they reached the kitchen, which also had a red door, much like the room they were in. Oddly, they hadn't met a single zombie at all. The school was way too quiet.

"Let's go back and bring Luke here." Blade said. "It'd be easier to, than to come back here and get food in another week or so."

"Ok" John said, following Blade back the way they had come.

When they arrived to the safe room they had been staying in for the past week, they found the door to of been ripped off its hinges, and they proceeded to rush into the room. Luke was nowhere to be seen. But, a trail of blood led them out of the room, and down the corridor in front of them. They quickly ran down the corridor, and found themselves in a large hall. Blade turned on his flashlight, and nearly shit himself when he saw a massive muscular zombie, where the trail of blood ended.

"Luke wasn't immune!" Blade shouted, running back down the corridor.

However, John remained motionless.

"Come on!" Blade shouted, snapping John out of it.

The two of them began running back the way they came, as the Tank stampeded after them.

"Quick! To the kitchen!" Blade shouted, turning down the corridor to his right, quickly followed by John.

The Tank was not far behind them, and they quickly opened the safe room door, literally jumping through it, before slamming it shut behind them. They heard a loud growl of anger outside, which was quickly followed by a slam, as the Tank whacked the door, in an effort to break it down, however it failed.

"I can't believe…. Luke….." John muttered, curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth, tears in his eyes. "What I can't believe….. Luke said he was immune…. Said he had been bitten before, and didn't turn."

"Maybe he was immune. Maybe overexposure to the virus turns you into a Tank" Blade sighed.

"No… I don't think so. There was no carnage in the room. Yet the door was ripped off its hinges. I… don't think the Tank was Luke. I think it was one of the soldiers" John stuttered.

"What?" Blade gasped. "Why?"

"Well, the soldier slumped on the wall wasn't there. At first I forgot about it because Luke wasn't there… But I think Luke got up, realised we weren't there, and wandered off, looking for us. I then think the soldier turned into a Tank, and ripped the door off its hinges, and ran after the smell of Luke's blood" John said.

"But that doesn't explain why 1) the blood trail ended at the Tank, and 2) why the Tank was stood still in the Gym" Blade said.

"Maybe it lost track of the smell." John insisted, trying to convince Blade that Luke was still alive, trying to convince himself.

"Doesn't matter if Luke is alive right now. That Tank is still out there, blocking our only escape out of this room." Blade said, flashing his flashlight on his gun round the entire room.

Blade was right. There was no other door in this room except the one they had come in.

**A/N: Kind-of a cliff-hanger :/ Is Luke still alive, or is he the Tank? Can Blade and John find a way out of the room which doesn't involve that mountain of muscle pummelling them? Find out in the next chapter. R&R**


	3. The school Pt 2

**Note: **I do not own any content from Left 4 Dead. However, the characters in this are of my own creation. R&R

**Left 4 Dead**

**Chapter 3**

**Almond Street**

**Almond Street State School, Kitchen**

**Evacuation Centre 9**

**Status: Over-run**

John sighed at the realisation that he and Blade were trapped inside the kitchen with a massive Tank outside. John glanced at Blade, his thoughts whirling around inside his head.

"Hey, Blade" John said, causing Blade to jump.

"What?" Blade asked, turning his head to look at John.

"When me and Luke went to save you from the Tank, you know the Tanks began fighting." John said, as Blade nodded. "Well, someone threw a pipe bomb to help us from the common Infected. But, neither I nor Luke had any pipe bombs on us, so I'm a little confused on to who threw the pipe bomb"

"It was me" a voice said, startling both Blade and John.

Both of them turned to face the origin of the voice, Blade shining his flashlight at the person who had spoken.

"Who the hell are you?" John asked.

"Name's Declan, and my friend is called Mecha" the man said.

The man, Declan, looked roughly around the age of 28, maybe 29, and he had a brown goatee growing. His biker jacket was ruined, with blood spatters on it. The man called Mecha looked much older, probably in the late 50's. He had on a beret, and he had a medal on it.

"Did he serve in the war?" John asked, looking at Mecha.

"He sure did. Fought in 'nam" Declan sighed.

"Hey, what's that on your top?" Blade asked, noticing writing on Declan's top which was under his biker jacket.

"Oh… nothing…" Declan sighed, nervously.

"You're Chicago Ted?" Blade asked.

"No." Declan sighed, his voice crackling. "Me and Mecha were travelling with Chicago Ted when we got ambushed by a Horde with such an immense size that I'd never seen. They over-ran Chicago Ted and the other two, and we ran with the supplies. We couldn't help them. My top had been ruined, so I decided to wear Ted's."

"Damn, and I had my hopes up as well." Blade sighed, clenching his teeth. "So, how did you help us?"

"Access door behind those crates." Declan sighed, pointing to the piled up crates.

John stood up, and quickly walked towards the door.

"Wouldn't do that if I was you" Declan said.

"Why not?" John asked.

"You open that door, you're gonna let a Witch in" John sighed.

"What!?" John groaned. "How'd it get in there?"

"Well, after I'd gone out for some fresh air, Mecha stayed in here. He let in the Witch after he heard a banging on the door, and crying. It pushed him over, spraining his ankle, and ran through the Access door. On my way back, I pissed it off, and now the damn bugger is at the door." Declan groaned.

"How's the ankle then?" Blade asked.

"It's better" Mecha sighed.

"Well, I hope you got weapons. Cos we're gonna have to get out of here." John sighed.

"What about Luke?" Mecha asked.

"How do you know Luke?" John asked.

"You came in, and argued that Luke was still alive." Mecha pointed out.

"Forgot about that" John said, smiling faintly. "Well then, let's head out"

"Hold on.. There's a Tank out there waiting for us to open that damn door and then it'll tear us apart!" Blade muttered.

"Haven't you noticed there are no zombies in this school?" Declan asked.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Your entire time getting here and whatnot. How many zombies did you see?" Declan asked.

"Well, when we were in the safe room over at Almond Street, we saw a Witch, and some common Infected outside, but that was a week ago." John sighed.

"Where do you think they all went?" Declan asked.

"I have no idea" John replied.

"Where's the one place making loads of noise anymore?" Declan asked.

"The SRO!" John gasped.

"Exactly" Declan sighed.

"Let's go find Luke, get him here, and think over our plans" John said.

"You know, if the Tank is out there, why didn't it just smash down the wall?" Declan asked.

"It's oddly quiet. Too quiet." John sighed.

"And the banging on the Access door has stopped. Weird." Declan sighed.

John, Declan, Mecha and Blade stood up, reloading their weapons, before walking towards the safe room door. John moved towards the door, before opening it, and all of them fired their weapons, rapidly emptying the weapon's clips.

"We just shot at nothing" Declan sighed, before laughing.

"Well, let's find Luke" John said, reloading his Assault Rifle, and walking out the door, quickly followed by the other three.

---------------------------------------

"_The government is warning people to stay in their homes. There is chaos out in the streets. Over to our reporter in Portland."_

"_People are running around in chaos, abandoning their cars in fear. People are taking chunks out of other people. Eating them. This chaos is-"_

_The reporter was interrupted as a tongue wrapped round his waist, and pulled him away. Suddenly, the camera fell to the floor, and the cameraman was ripped apart by a hooded figure, throwing his blood and entrails into the air like confetti. His cries for help soon became drowned out by the blood clogging up his throat, and now all he could do was cough up blood, before dying. Suddenly, the camera man, whose insides had been ripped out, stood up and began running after a man in the background._

"_Shit! Hunter!" the man shouted, shooting at the camera man as the hooded figure leapt at the man. "Not on my watch you ass wipe!"_

_The man whacked the hooded figure which he'd called a Hunter, before firing his Shotgun, which killed the Hunter. Throwing away his useless Shotgun- now out of ammo, he pulled out his Assault Rifle, shooting at shooting at something off-screen._

"_Shit man, that looks bad" Blade said, watching the television._

"_Hey, that's outside this house!" a man shouted._

_Suddenly, a crash from upstairs caught his attention. Everyone in the house remained silent, when suddenly the ground began shaking. Everyone began screaming, running for their weapons as a Tank smashed through the door. Blade picked up his Assault Rifle, and ran to his front door, which was now red, and made of metal, before opening it, and running. Ignoring the screams from inside. Tears streamed down his cheek as he ran past zombies._

_They spotted him, and began running after him. Out of his house spilled the Tank, followed by 5, maybe 6 zombies, who had previously been friends of Blade's, before the Tank had got in. The other people had either been immune, or ripped apart._

"_Hey, what the hell are you doing?" a voice shouted._

_Blade recognised the voice from the television as being the guy who had killed the cameraman and the hooded figure._

"_Holy shit" the man muttered. "Dude, follow me!"_

_------------------------------------------_

Blade shook his head at the memory, and realised that everyone was looking at him.

"What?" Blade asked.

"You're bleeding. You fell down the balcony" Mecha sighed. "Don't you remember?"

"No" Blade said, rubbing his head as it all came back.

They'd been chatting away, when suddenly a Hunter leapt on him, and knocked him down the balcony, before it ran off. Today was becoming weirder and weirder.

----------------------------------

_Blade and Liam began running from the Tank chasing after them, as well as the zombies running after them. Suddenly, a helicopter flew overhead, and spotted them._

"_Hey, guys! Get over to Johnson's Electrical Store! Be ready for immediate evac *cough*" the pilot sighed, before flying off._

"_Let's get over there!" Blade shouted._

"_Agreed" Liam said, smiling at Blade._

-----------------------------------

"Hey, what's that noise?" John asked.

"Sounds like one of those ballerina box things." Mecha said. "That you open, and then the ballerina or thing inside spins around, and it begins playing."

"I recognise that" Blade shouted, running in the direction of the noise.

"Blade wait!" John shouted. "It could be a trap"

But Blade had already disappeared round the corner. John sighed, shrugging his shoulders, and ran after Blade, closely followed by Declan and Mecha. A lone figure in the shadows laughed softly.

"Fools" the figure sighed.

"McCarthy, eliminate any hostiles and any witnesses." a voice crackled on the ear-piece in the figure's ear.

"Roger" the figure, known as McCarthy said, laughing to himself.

**A/N: How does Blade remember the tune? Who is McCarthy? What's happened to all the zombies? Why didn't the Hunter try and kill Blade? Where is Luke? So many questions :/**


	4. Flashback

**Note: I do not own any content from Left 4 Dead. However, the characters are of my own creation. R&R**

**Left 4 Dead**

**Chapter 4**

_**Radmore Street**_

_Blade and Liam quickly ran round the corner, which was suddenly smashed through as a lump of concrete had destroyed it. Inside the building, a man was being mauled by several zombies, before his cries were silence as his throat was ripped out._

"_Get on the ground!" Liam shouted, in a whisper, pulling Blade to the ground as the door to the right in front of them smashed open, and a body flew into the wall, before collapsing limply to the ground. "Go!"_

_Both of them stood back up, and Liam pulled out what looked like a smoke detector attached to a white thing, and stuck it in the dead guy's mouth, before running after Blade. Blade glanced behind them to see about 60 zombies mauling each other to get at the noise, before they disappeared in a red mist as the bomb exploded, spewing body parts everywhere. Suddenly, the Tank came smashing round the corner, and was quickly lodged in the alley._

"_Can't believe we made it!" Blade laughed, hysterically._

"_Mate, we just crossed the street" Liam sighed, lighting a cigarette._

_Suddenly, a lump of concrete flew past their heads, causing them to turn around, spotting another Tank. The other Tank that was lodged in the alley roared in anger, smashing the walls that were trapping it, and began stampeding down the alley, sending bricks and rubble flying everywhere._

"_Crap, we're cornered" Blade muttered._

"_No we're not" Liam said. "Watch"_

"_But the Tank is gonna kill us!" Blade shouted._

"_Just watch" Liam growled._

_The Tank which had originally been chasing Blade and Liam ran past them, and began fighting the other Tank, both of them roaring angrily at each other. Liam turned around, before nudging Blade._

"_What?" Blade asked._

"_Through the broken wall" Liam said, pointing to the smashed wall which beckoned for them to go through._

_Blade began to follow Liam, who had already stepped through the hole, but was knocked to the ground. Blade felt his insides getting ripped apart. He closed his eyes, and then realised that the creature was off him, but blood began pouring out of his wound._

_Liam was kneeling next to him, rapidly wrapping bandages around his wound._

"_Come on" Liam said, getting up, and going back through the hole._

_Blade got up with pain, and noticed that both the Tanks were still fighting, when suddenly he noticed one had a car, and he opened his eyes in horror, before diving through the hole just in time as flames swirled where he'd just been. Both the Tanks dissolving into nothing, but the flames set another car on fire, and it exploded, spewing bricks onto Blade._

_Blade noticed a sobbing noise, and moved slowly into the bathroom in front of him. He shone his flashlight in the room, and ended up pissing off the Witch which was sat in the corner. It screamed at him, before running rapidly towards him._

"_RUN!" Liam roared, closing the metal door, before running._

_Suddenly, the bathroom door had a massive dent in it, before a hand smashed through._

"_Holy shit!" Blade shouted, running quickly after Liam._

"_Up the stairs! We're in the Electrical Store!" Liam shouted, running up the stairs._

_Blade quickly followed, and they saw the haven of the helicopter. Both of them rapidly ran , as the Witch smashed through the door behind them. Liam was already in the helicopter, and Blade was still running._

"_Come on!" Liam shouted._

_Blade jumped, dropping his Assault Rifle, and was quickly helped up by Liam as the helicopter hovered up. Suddenly, a lump of concrete smashed the tail of the helicopter off, and it spiralled towards the ground, exploding in fire._

_Blade opened his eyes, and groaned. Both he and Liam were hit hard as they stood up. Blade noticed his Assault Rifle outside the helicopter, and moved to pick it up, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Liam. Liam was pointing at something, and Blade turned to see what. He cursed under his breath. There was a Witch sat sobbing near his gun. That was when he heard a coughing noise, and they looked at each other._

"_Smoker" Liam said, cocking his Assault Rifle, whilst Blade held his pistol ready._

_The pilot doors opened, and a Smoker came out, its long tongue wrapping around Blade, who in surprise dropped his pistol. Liam rapidly fired the remaining bullets in his Assault Rifle, causing the Smoker to explode in a cloud of smoke which caused Blade and Liam to cough uncontrollably._

"_What a shit day I've had" Blade groaned. "This can't get any worse"_

_As if the world was against Blade, the Witch suddenly began growling, before running at him, quickly knocking him over, and ripping apart his shirt, and clawing at the bandages, trying to rip apart the wound which hadn't been made long ago._

"_Shit! God help me!" Blade screamed as Liam filled the Witch with bullet._

_The Witch's limp body fell onto Blade, who shivered as he pushed the creature off him. It was then that he spotted the necklace wrapped tightly around its left arm._

"_Maria" Blade couldn't help whispering._

"_Who's Maria?" Liam asked._

"_My mom" Blade sputtered out, suppressing tears. "I left her in the house to die!"_

_Blade felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he glanced up to see Liam standing there._

"_Look, it's alright. Everyone makes mistakes" Liam said, trying to comfort Blade._

"_She was my mother!" Blade shouted, trying to get his point across._

"_Look, it's too late for her, let's get going" Liam sighed, walking out of the helicopter._

_Blade wiped his eyes, before standing up, and walking to pick his gun up, when he heard a voice fill the air, as a helicopter flew past._

"_Proceed to Mercy Hospital for evacuation. I repeat, proceed to Mercy Hospital for evacuation" the helicopter pilot said, as he flew by._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

"_Let's take the subway tunnels to get there" a man said to the three others with him._

"_Okay Louis, let's roll" Francis said. "I hate subways. I hate stairs."_

"_Anything you don't hate Francis?" Bill asked._

"_Yeah, I don't hate my vest" Francis muttered._

"_Stop arguing and let's get to the hospital." Zoey sighed._

_----------------------------------------------------_

"_Mercy Hospital is just down the road" Blade sighed._

"_Let's head there. Hopefully, we'll meet other survivors" Liam muttered._


	5. Chicago Ted

**Note: I do not own any content from Left 4 Dead. However, the characters are of my own creation.**

**Left 4 Dead**

**Chapter 5**

**Outside Mercy Hospital**

"_Damn. We could of helped those people" Blade sighed, clenching his teeth in anger._

"_Look, Blade. We couldn't. It was either them or us." Liam said, placing a hand on Blade's shoulder._

"_Why didn't you use one of those smoke detector thingies" Blade asked, glaring at Liam.._

"_I didn't think at the time. Plus, it wouldn't of worked on the Boomer which would of puked on all of us-" Liam said._

"_And so what? Its puke!" Blade interrupted._

"_Which attracts the Horde to us. So we'd of had a shit load of zombies to deal with." Liam pointed out, pulling out another cigarette, and lighting it._

"_Those are bad for your health" Blade said, and as if to make his point greater, a coughing noise filled the air. "See. You just coughed"_

"_That… wasn't me" Liam said._

_Suddenly, a tongue wrapped round Blade's waist, pulling him up towards the roof of the building. He struggled to get out of it, before realising how high he was. If he fell, he'd brake something. Suddenly, the tongue fell limply off him, and he spiralled towards the ground, smashing into a car roof, denting it. A loud alarm filled the air, and Blade was yanked off the car roof by Liam._

"_You better be able to run for your life" Liam growled._

_Blade was half-running and half being dragged towards the red door, which beckoned for safety. Behind them were at least 80 zombies._

"_Hey, look, those guys need help" Louis shouted._

"_I'm going to help them" Zoey screamed._

"_Damn kids these days" Bill frowned._

_The zombies behind Blade and Liam were quickly shot down, and Liam turned to see who had saved them. There were four of them. They quickly introduced themselves. The girl was Zoey, the guy with the tie was Louis, the army veteran was Bill, and the biker was called Francis._

"_Going to Mercy Hospital too?" Francis asked, glaring at Blade and Liam._

"_Yeah" Blade gasped, wincing in pain._

"_I hate hospitals" Francis sighed._

"_Anything you don't hate Francis?" Bill asked._

"_Yeah, my-" Francis began._

"_Yeah, his vest" Zoey interrupted, laughing._

"_I hate Zoey" Francis retaliated._

"_Now that's not very nice Francis" Louis sighed._

"_Hey, it's quiet. Weird. Normally, a horde would of come by now" Zoey sighed._

_Suddenly, a loud roar filled the air, and two men came sprinting round the corner. Behind them was a large, large horde of zombies, and a Tank, leading the charge. The Tank grabbed one of them, and flung them, causing them to land on top of a car, setting off its alarm. Suddenly, the guy got back up, and began running towards Blade, Liam and the others._

"_Run!" Liam shouted, dragging Blade towards the safe room._

_The last guy was screaming, before he fell to the ground, his right leg ripped off by the Tank. All the while he was screaming his heart out, as at least 30 zombies began ripping him to shreds._

"_Come on, get inside!" Liam shouted, as Bill, Francis, Louis and Zoey dived into the safe room, and slammed it shut._

_However, the door didn't bang like normal safe room doors. All they heard was a splintering of wood._

"_Shit." Liam growled._

"_The real one's up the stairs!" Bill shouted as the door behind them was smashed open._

_Already they were up the stairs, filling the zombies that ran after them with bullets. Screams rose from downstairs as zombies attacked the other survivors that had been camping out down there. Zoey dived through the safe room door, slamming it shut behind them. Suddenly, they heard a scream behind them, and saw a Hunter ripping a man to shreds. Zoey stood up, and sighed, before shooting the Hunter._

"_Oh my god. Thank you… Thank you" the man started, before he started growling at the end._

_Zoey aimed her gun at the man, and ignored his begging, before shooting him in the head with her Auto Shotgun, sending blood all over the floor. Soon after, the screams from downstairs died down, and just turned to moans as the zombies aimlessly milled about down there. The occasional survivor tried to get in, but instead got mauled by the zombies. Blade glanced at the dead person, and realised he had medical clothes on._

"_Hey, guys we're in the hospital" Blade said._

"_What?" Zoey asked._

"_The guy you killed was wearing medical overalls" Blade sighed._

"_That means they've overrun the hospital" Zoey sighed. "Great"_

_--------------------------------------_

_Blade opened the door where the noise was coming from, and ran straight towards the origin of the noise._

"_Merissa!" Blade shouted, happily.._

"_Blade!" the girl, Merissa, shouted, running at Blade._

_Blade and Merissa embraced each other for several seconds, before John, Mecha and Declan ran into the room._

"_Ted, you're alive" Declan gasped._

"_Sure as hell am" Ted said, laughing. "I told you, no zombie is safe from Chicago Ted!"_

_Declan hugged Ted, before they smiled at each other._

"_Guys, let me introduce you to Chicago Ted" Declan announced, smiling._


	6. The school Pt 3 Finding Luke

**Note: I do not own any content from Left 4 Dead. However, the characters are of my own creation.**

**Left 4 Dead**

**Chapter 6**

**Almond Street**

**Almond Street State School**

**Evacuation Centre 9**

**Status: Over-run**

"Who the hell is she? Your girlfriend?" Mecha asked, staring at Merissa.

"No, she's my sister" Blade said, smiling. "I thought you died."

"Well, I'm here aren't I? I'd gone out for groceries from the store" Merissa began.

"To steal, because of the way the world was at the time" Blade pointed out.

"When suddenly this guy pounced on me. Then, Ted comes out of nowhere, and saves me, telling me to go with two guys, the two behind me." Merissa continued. "They brought me here. We hid in this room when the school got over-ran. For some reason, they didn't check here."

"Ted had said that him and four others would meet me here, but hey, where are they?" Merissa sighed, looking at Ted.

"The first two are the ones in front of you. Mecha, and Declan. The other two got killed" Ted sighed, looking at the floor.

"We thought you were dead Ted!" Declan shouted, flabbergasted.

"And me. Turns out the zombies saw something that scared them away. Don't know what. Luckily, they'd only decided to try to rip my chest apart. Daniel and Yuan had no such luck. They got ripped apart" Ted said, frowning.

"Why are we standing here? Let's get to the Survivor Rescue Outpost!" Merissa shouted.

"We have to find Luke first." Blade sighed.

"Well then, let's go!" Merissa said, clapping her hands together gleefully.

Closing the music box, Merissa pulled out her backpack, and put the box in the backpack. The group walked out of the room, Blade and Merissa walking together at the back.

"Mom was a Witch" Blade said, fighting back tears.

"Don't call Mom names!" Merissa whispered.

"She was a Witch. You know what that is?" Blade asked.

"No." Merissa sighed.

Suddenly, a loud sobbing startled Blade and Merissa, before Blade looked triumphantly at Merissa.

"That is a Witch." Blade said, meaning the sobbing.

"That's a wall" Merissa sighed, obviously not knowing what Blade meant.

"No. The sobbing noise is from the Witch!" Blade growled, which coincidentally startled the Witch, and it charged round the corner. "WITCH!"

The Witch knocked everyone out of her way, before clawing at Blade, after knocking him down of course. Blade managed to just push the Witch off him, before aiming his pistol at it, and shooting it right between the eyes.

"Cr'Owned!" Ted shouted, smiling.

"Ted, calm down. He could of got killed. Now, if that had happened before it got to Blade, then we may of enjoyed your enthusiasm" one of the two guys that had been with Merissa said, sighing. "Name's Samson by the way."

"And mine's Scorpio" the other man said, nodding to Blade.

A groan filled the air, and Blade glanced at John, who was looking at him. They nodded, and jumped over the balcony.

"Blade!" Merissa shouted, before leaping over the edge after him.

The rest of the group decided to be smart, and head for the stairs which were on the other side. They began walking round the corner, and saw the entire passageway was blocked with dead bodies and rubble. They looked at each other.

"Jumping over it is" Ted groaned, jumping over the side, and landing on the ground, spraining his ankle. "Ah Jeez!"

The rest of the group landed unharmed, and they looked around, before noticing the groaning coming from the corridor behind them, and they quickly rushed down it. Well, except for Ted, who limped instead of rushed.

"Luke?" Blade gasped.

Luke looked a mess. His face was all bloody, and there was blood all over the floor. Nearby, the Tank from earlier was there, lying dead.

"What the hell happened?" Mecha gasped.

"He took down a Tank on his own?" Ted gasped.

Luke collapsed, lying on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Quick, patch up his wounds. Give me your med-kit Mecha, and yours Declan." John growled.

Mecha and Declan obliged, giving them to John, who quickly wrapped bandages around Luke's wounds. It took them a good hour and a half to wrap the bandages around all his wounds, and in that time, Luke had recovered his consciousness, and had already been given his Assault Rifle back.

"Suit up guys. We're going to the SRO" John sighed, kicking the door in front of him, and scanning the room. "Ammo packs in here. Get ammo guys!"

The entire group entered the room, and began grabbing ammo clips, placing them on belts, and in backpacks. Leaving the last 30 clips, which were Shotgun ones anyway, the group decided to head out of the school.

"Let's get out there" John said, opening the door, and walking out, closely followed by the rest of the group.

Merissa stopped to glance behind her, and for a second, McCarthy thought he'd been spotted, but he breathed a sigh of relief when she walked through the door. He'd have to wait for them to get into the SRO before he could go outside. The street lamps would give him away. Luckily though, he saw a car that had been abandoned with no alarm, and ran through the door, before taking cover behind the car. He was luckily hidden in the shadows, and didn't risk glancing over to see what was going on. Merissa glanced behind her when she heard something like a cloak flapping, but saw nothing. Probably just her mind playing tricks on her. She sighed, before turning back around.


	7. A new zombie

**Note: I do not own any content from Left 4 Dead. However, the characters are of my own creation.**

**Left 4 Dead**

**Chapter 7**

**Outside the Survivor Rescue Outpost**

"This looks bad" Blade muttered, and he was right.

Several holes had been put into the street wall of the Survivor Rescue Outpost, and metal bars had been put in them. Mounted machine guns had been placed in the various holes, and were firing at the hordes of zombies that were letting a relentless assault on the defences of the Survivor Rescue Outpost. Most of the wall had been smashed in, and there were a couple of dead soldiers lying around. Army jeeps had been quickly put into position, with sandbags placed behind them, so they wouldn't get knocked out of the way by a Tank.

However, the situation wasn't looking good further away, as the entire wall at the east side was destroyed, and zombies were storming in on the soldiers. What difference could they make? Suddenly, a crackling voice startled Blade.

"Purge Squadron 18 moving into position to reinforce Survivor Rescue Outpost." the voice crackled, as 20 men, clad in black armour marched down the street, some of them carrying rocket launchers, whilst others wielded flamethrowers, and others had MP5s fitted with grenade launchers.

"Open fire on tangos" another voice crackled.

The men clad in black began firing their weapons at the zombies, taking out maybe 60 zombies in their first barrage. This angered two Tanks, which proceeded to charge at the Purge Squadron, ripping one of the men in half.

"I think we should help them" Mecha sighed, as the other three men with rocket launchers were killed by the Tanks attacking them.

"Agreed" Blade said, nodding, firing his Assault Rifle at the Tank, jumping over a leaping Hunter in the process, before landing in a crouching position, and shooting the rest of his clip into the Tank's head, sending blood spraying over the nearest two Purge soldiers.

The rest of Blade's group ran towards him, firing their Assault Rifles at the Tank, quickly taking it down. Blade looked at the group of men, and one of them stepped forward, extending a hand.

"Captain Franklin D. Rushmorth of the 18th Purge division" the man said.

"Blade Kazaguri" Blade said, smiling, shaking Franklin's hand.

"Nice to meet you Blade." Franklin replied, before glancing at the scene of combat nearby. "Might want to help them"

"They seem to be holding themselves well at the west side, but the east side is over-run" Blade announced, pointing at the gaping hole in the east wall. "Army probably cordoned off the east side after they broke through, so we might be better off getting inside"

Suddenly, some stray bullets from one of the mounted machine guns hit a nearby car, setting off the alarm. Blade glanced at Franklin.

"Inside. Now" Blade growled.

"Why?" Franklin asked, as a loud roar answered his question. "Men, quick retreat into the Survivor Rescue Outpost, on the double!"

McCarthy frowned as he heard the alarm begin its annoying chirping, but it seemed to turn zombies within hearing into a killing frenzy, drawing them to the origin of the noise, and killing anyone near it. McCarthy decided he'd have to make a quick escape, and pulled out his double pistols when he noticed a Hunter staring right at him. Seeing it right in front of him, its hood down, caused him to drop one of his pistols, and as the Hunter moved back to pounce, McCarthy pulled out a 9 inch jagged knife from his boot, and stabbed the Hunter in the right eye, causing it to yelp in pain, before he twisted it sharply to the right, blinding it in the right eye, before pushing the blade all the way to the hilt.

Blood poured out of the wound as the Hunter's body jerked about, before finally collapsing to the floor. McCarthy pulled his knife out of the Hunter's eye, and wiped the blood off with the Hunter's hoodie, before surveying his surroundings. He noticed a nearby dumpster that he could jump on, which gave him enough height to jump onto the emergency fire exit built on apartments. McCarthy slowly stood up, before running as quickly as he could, diving past two zombies which had already arrived at the scene, and they growled at him, running after him as he did a front flip and landed on the dumpster, before leaping towards a metal pole, spinning around it once, and landing on the emergency fire exit.

He smiled as the zombies growled in anger at not being able to get him, before he loaded his gun, and aimed his gun at them, firing two bullets at the monsters. The bullets left the barrel of the gun without making any noise, before exploding just in front of the faces of the monsters, causing them to growl in pain as acidic powder exploded in their eyes and face, literally burning their eyes out. They roared painfully, before finally collapsing to the floor, writhing in agony. McCarthy couldn't stay to admire their pain and suffering, as he glanced up to see Merissa looking at the cause of the noise, and she had already spotted the two creatures. He quickly rushed up the stairs without making noise, as if he was gliding through the air itself.

Merissa looked at where McCarthy had originally been, and raised an eyebrow, before she felt an arm on her shoulder, and turned to see Blade there.

"Come on" Blade growled, causing Merissa to remember the situation they were currently in.

The two of them quickly ran to catch up with the group as they ran through the red metal door, slamming it shut behind them. Blade sat on the floor, leaning against it as he stared at the ceiling.

"Why couldn't the army just bring in tanks? That would sort out the situation" Blade groaned.

"We did" a voice sighed, startling Blade, who looked up at the man talking. "They could hold their own against all the common Infected, as well as Smokers and Hunters, and Witches as long as they got a direct hit on the Witch, otherwise it could tear through the tank metal as if it were paper. However, shooting a Boomer at close range would cause bile to land on the tank, which attracted a horde of zombies, which would begin tearing at the tank, and if we tried to get them off, then they'd swarm into the tank. Then we had the problem with the Tank, which if we fired at, could catch the Tank shell and throw it back at the Tank with much more force than our tanks fired it, and the Tank normally had very good precision, and so the shell went down the barrel, and exploded, destroying the tank"

"Crap" Blade shouted.

"A much simpler version of our predicament." the man sighed.

"So, what is your name?" Blade asked, glaring at the man in front of him.

"General Carter Jenkins" the man said, extending his hand to Blade.

"Blade Kazaguri" Blade answered, shaking Carter's hand.

Carter smiled softly at Blade, before turning to look at Franklin.

"Captain, you're finally here. Thank the Lord!" Carter shouted enthusiastically. "I thought you had more men?"

"Lost 4 men we did" Franklin groaned in anger.

"Out of clips!" a soldier shouted, causing two soldiers to run as fast as they could to reload the gun, and luckily they reloaded it just as the Tank got near the wall, and they began firing again, ripping the Tank to shreds as it fell back, crushing several zombies.

"Is that what happened to the east side?" Blade asked.

"Yes." Carter growled. "Got a whole horde of zombies banging on the doors."

"Have those doors only got a small glass hatch on them like the one that we came through?" Blade asked, staring inquisitively at Carter.

"Yes they do" Carter said. "Originally they didn't, but upon hearing about the Tanks, we had to change them."

"Is there any door in this facility that leads from the east side to here that isn't like those door?" Blade asked.

"Not at all" Carter answered.

"Any air vents?" Blade asked, glaring at Carter.

"Why are you asking?" Carter responded, with a question himself.

"Because the frigging zombies can get through the vents!" Blade growled.

"There is one in Safe room B-65, but that has a safe door, so they can't get through" Carter replied.

"Any people in the room?"

"Not at all" Carter sighed. "They left with a military escort two days ago."

"Did you get confirmation of them getting to the escort?" Blade asked, frowning.

"No" Carter replied, simply. "They don't tell us."

"Then they may of all died, and if so, the zombies could of got in!" Blade growled.

"All safe doors are closed in case of breach" Carter sighed heavily. "So if they did, we're safe. Now, are you done interrogating me? I got a defence to run!"

"Yes, yes I am" Blade said.

McCarthy shook his head as the group went inside the SRO. That was the most dangerous place to go to. He glanced to his left and noticed about 20 Hunters crawling along the roof of the SRO, growling in frustration at no chance of prey. About 6 Smokers were stood near them, and several corpse of army soldiers and survivors were littered on the roof. About 11 Smoker corpses lay on the ground. So, the people must of put up a fight. A military truck lay on its side on the roof, two corpses wearing army fatigues sprawled out on the back of the truck. The 17 Smokers must of pulled the truck up all with their tongues. Hell, they were getting smarter. Or more strategic.

Without any hesitation, he pulled out his sniper rifle, and lay down on the ground, keeping as still as he could, firing his silence bullet straight into the head of a Smoker. Its limp body collapsed to the floor as a cloud of smoke formed where it had once stood. Blood seeping onto the cold, wet roof of the SRO. The other Smokers and Hunters looked around, trying to find the source of the attack, when suddenly another Smoker exploded in a ball of smoke. A Hunter growled, leaping in a random direction, but was unfortunate enough to get shot in the head as it happened to jump towards McCarthy.

McCarthy laughed ever so slightly, but that was his mistake as a Smoker looked in his direction for about 5 seconds before a bullet was embedded in its right eye, killing it as well. The rest of the Special Infected grew smart, and quickly moved as fast as they could off of the roof of the SRO, but not before another Smoker and two Hunters were quickly decimated. The rest of the Special Infected ran into the combat, quickly getting filled with bullets. He smiled, before standing up from his lying position, and placing his sniper rifle on the ground, its usefulness no longer existing.

Pulling out his knife from earlier, he cut a piece of his sleeve off, staring at the mark on it. It was a crescent moon with a red dragon wrapped round it. He was a member of the Dark Brotherhood. Sworn to kill all who stood in their way. His task: to kill Blade Kazaguri. These zombies stood in his way, and they had to be terminated. But, the military? McCarthy wouldn't question the zombies or normal survivors. But soldiers? Hell, this was going to be very bad if he got caught. He shook his head. Couldn't be bad. They'd just kill him. McCarthy almost smiled at that thought when he remembered that the military had pardoned all criminals that were immune, and enlisted them in the army.

He didn't want to be part of the army, and growled softly, clenching his left hand into a fist. Suddenly, something knocked McCarthy down and sped off towards the SRO. When McCarthy looked to see what it was, he saw a lone figure running faster than any zombie he had ever seen. It had large claws much like Witches, it wore a hoodie like the Hunters, small particles of smoke flew around it like the Smokers, and it was both obese and muscular. He swore under his breath. If there were more of that thing, then they were screwed. It was too fast to develop any defences. Presuming it was like the Boomer, Tank, Witch, Hunter and Smoker, he presumed it could get extremely pissed off by sound- maybe it already was, it could vomit, shoot a tongue, pounce enemies, knock people down with one swipe of its claw, and send them flying using its fists. It was a killing demon.

"Sir, I've just experienced an encounter with a weird zombie" McCarthy said on his transmitter.

"Yes McCarthy?" a voice asked, responding to him.

"It runs faster than any zombie I've seen, and has features of all the other zombies." McCarthy sighed. "I classify its codename 'Cthulu' for its unbeatable appearance"


	8. The attack of Cthulu

**Note: I do not own any content from Left 4 Dead. However, the characters are of my own creation, as well as Cthulu, of which I got the inspiration for the name off of my uncle, who roleplays with his mates, and Cthulu is one of the games, and also a creature in the game. Took a while to decide upon what was happening in this.**

**Left 4 Dead**

**Chapter 8**

**Survivor Rescue Outpost**

**Blade leant against the wall, gazing hazily at the ceiling, his mind whirring with thoughts. He was actually fighting back tears as bad memories filled his head. All the blood shed, all the horror. It was becoming too much for him. Suddenly, a voice brought him out of his thoughts, startling him.**

"**Excuse me Blade, but how did you get past that army?" the voice asked.**

**Blade glanced at the man speaking, and found it to be a young man, probably late teens, wearing army fatigues. His blond hair was spiked up, his hazel eyes glistening from the light.**

"**So, the zombies are an army now are they?" Blade asked, and the man stared at him. "Through the school."**

"**That is impossible! The school got over-run!" the man growled, glaring at Blade as if he were lying.**

"**Well we did" Blade sighed.**

"**The name is Jeremy by the way. Jeremy Calypso" the man said, smiling at Blade.**

**Blade simply nodded at the man, his face emotionless. He didn't care much for the man's name. Suddenly, something whizzed by the far right gun hole, and the soldier manning the gun fell to the floor, blood spurting from his neck, where a clean slice had slit his throat. The blur whizzed past all the holes, scraping the metal bars, skin, and bones. All the soldiers that had been manning the guns were writhing on the floor in pain, their blood painting the floor near them, as well as the ceiling above them, and the walls near them.**

**Blade looked away from the horrible sight that now lay in front of the wall. Howls of happiness at a chance for food made it even worse as the zombies swarmed towards the wall, the Tanks roaring as they charged. Blade felt himself being dragged as he was literally thrown through a safe room door. Blade opened his eyes to see John closing the door, protecting Blade and the others with him, but damning himself. An explosion sounded from inside the room, and blood spattered on the small window of the safe room door. Blade looked around. There was him, Luke, Merissa, Mecha, Carter, Franklin, Ted, Samson and Scorpio with him.**

**A banging on the door startled Blade, and a cry for help came from the other side. Blade recognised it as the man he had talked to earlier. Jeremy. Blade walked to the door, and opened it. Blade stood with his mouth gaping. There was a massive hole in the floor. Jeremy lay on the ground, groaning. His body splattered with blood. Loads of bodies littered the crater, when suddenly Jeremy was dragged away by a tongue.**

"**Help me!" Jeremy shouted.**

**But Blade couldn't help him as he was dragged down into the crater, and out of sight. If Blade went to help him, then he'd get stuck down there. Suddenly a screech filled the air as a hooded figure leapt at Blade. In instinct, Blade slammed the door shut, not wanting a Hunter on him. A yelp rose up as the door slammed shut on the Hunter's right arm, it being outstretched to grab onto Blade. The arm jerked about for a couple of seconds in the door, before falling to the floor, wriggling about for several seconds before ceasing to move.**

"**Where the hell is Declan and John?" Blade asked, looking around himself again.**

"**Out there." Mecha said, sadly.**

"**Dead if you ask me!" Ted growled in anger.**

"**There's an evac truck outside, come on, let's go!" Carter said, standing up.**

**Suddenly, the ground began shaking, and bits of rubble went flying everywhere, screams rising in the air as survivors and soldiers rushed to grab their weapons, a blur flew into the room, ripping apart soldiers and survivors alike.**

"**Now!" Carter growled, opening the safe room door and motioning to run into the street.**

**The group ran into the street as the screams and gunfire died down. The blur ran out of the SRO and ran after the group at an alarming rate. The open door of the armoured vehicle beckoned safety to the group as Merissa, Mecha, Luke, Franklin, Ted, Scorpio, Samson and Carter got into the vehicle, the door began closing.**

"**Hey, we're all not on yet!" Merissa screamed.**

"**Sorry love, we have to get moving, that thing is not tearing apart Bertha!" a gruff voice growled in reply to Merissa.**

**Blade dived through the air, slamming hard on the closing door. He felt a firm grip clamp down on his right arm as he was pulled up, when suddenly something grabbed his leg.**

"**Ah shit!" Blade growled.**

**The entire vehicle was stopped from moving as the creature had grabbed Blade. The tires screeched on the spot, spitting up smoke. Blade looked directly at Luke.**

"**Let me go" Blade mouthed, but Luke shook his head, pulling out a Molotov and slamming it into the creature's mouth.**

**Instantly it let go of Blade, roaring in pain as the Molotov exploded inside it, however its organs were no longer of any use to it and it chased after the moving vehicle. Luke pulled Blade into the vehicle just as the door closed shut.**

"**Can't believe we made it out of there" Franklin sighed happily.**

**Suddenly something slammed into the vehicle, and it jerked wildly, its left side high up in the air, causing the group in the back to all fall to the right, causing the vehicle to further fall right, and it slid across on its right side, slamming into two cars, whose alarms blared in the silent air. A roar from the horde signified that there was a really pissed off horde coming their way. Banging came from the other side of the compartment as the doors were ripped off. The screams from the soldiers in the front of the vehicle sickening Blade to the very core. Their screams soon died down as Blade lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was the back door of the vehicle being ripped off and a lone figure standing in the blinding light, before his eyes closed. Blood seeped out of a head wound, staining Blade's top. The figure laughed to himself. This was going to be too easy.**


	9. Oh Bollocks!

**Note: I do not own any content from Left 4 Dead. However, the characters are of my own creation. R&R.**

**Left 4 Dead**

**Chapter 9**

**Blade groaned heavily as he opened his eyes, squinting them as the light shone brightly in his eyes from a nearby abandoned car. Several other groans came from somewhere behind him, and he turned around to see the rest of the group there, only Carter sporting an injury, which luckily was only a tiny cut on his left leg from where he had cut it on a piece of metal which had come off the door of the vehicle, maybe an APC.**

"**Crap, there's no way we can get to the Military base now" Carter growled.**

"**Why not?" Blade asked.**

"**Listen" Carter insisted, showing his military radio.**

"**Repeat, the Military base on the outskirts of Portland City has been over-run. I repeat, it has been over-run. All evacuation centres have now been over-run. Any survivors listening to this, proceed to Channel 8 News Station, which is the closest safe house to the SRO." the radio crackled.**

"**Don't they know it's been over-run?" Carter sighed.**

"**What?" Blade asked. "The new station?"**

"**No. Earlier, they said for anyone located on Ritimore Street to proceed to the SRO, which was just as we got into the vehicle" Carter informed.**

"**This just in, do not go to the SRO, it has been over-run. A massive siege of infected finally broke through our defences at the SRO, and all military personnel have been pulled back from the area" the radio said.**

"**Yeah right" Blade sighed, surveying the scene outside.**

**There were loads of overturned Humvees and APCS littering the street. Many military bodies littered the street, whilst some infected soldiers wandered about, stumbling aimlessly around.**

"**Well, let's get over to that new station" Mecha said, slowly standing up.**

"**We'll need a car" Luke sighed.**

"**Why?" Mecha asked.**

"**The news station is half a mile down that way, and there's no way we can get through there on foot" Luke growled.**

"**Well let's go get a car then" Blade said, getting out of the APC, firing several bullets at some infected soldiers nearby.**

**The rest of the group followed Blade out of the APC, and quickly looked around.**

"**There's a car we can use!" Franklin shouted, pointing at a family carrier nearby.**

"**Better than nothing I suppose" Blade muttered angrily, annoyed at having to get in that heap of junk.**

"**Anyone know how to hotwire cars?" Franklin asked as he searched the car, finding no keys.**

"**I do" Luke said, raising his hand.**

"**Then get to work please" Franklin offered, moving out of Luke's way as he set to work.**

**Suddenly, an alarm began beeping from the carrier and Luke cursed.**

"**Turned on the alarm!" Luke shouted, trying to be heard over the screams of a pissed off horde.**

"**Defend the car!" Carter shouted as the horde charged at them from every direction. "Fan out!"**

**The group circled round the car, making a defensive formation as they fired at the angered zombies stampeding towards them. Suddenly, a hacking cough filled the air, and a wet tongue wrapped round Carter, the tongue beginning to drag him away from the group. Blade turned to his right, looking for the Smoker, spotting it on a rooftop before firing at it, causing it to explode in a cloud of smoke. Its dead body falling with a thump on top of a Humvee. Blade noticed the Smoker had military overalls, and realised the Smoker had been a soldier. The horde ceased to attack as the alarm kept blaring.**

"**I got the car started!" Luke shouted.**

"**Its useless now" Carter growled. "We'd just be a horde magnet."**

**A loud roar filled the air as another horde came stampeding towards the group. Blade then noticed another family carrier nearby, and looked at Luke.**

"**Start hotwiring that one." Blade shouted, pointing at the other family carrier. "And this time don't set off the alarm."**

**Luke ran to the other family carrier and began hotwiring it as the group surround the car, shooting at the incoming zombies. Suddenly, the ground began shaking and a car flew through the air, smashing into the family carrier that had the alarm blaring. A large, muscular figure burst into view.**

"**Shit! Hurry it up Luke!" Blade roared as the Tank smashed zombies out of its way.**

**Several more Tanks came bursting into view, and Blade gasped, horrified at the view. There were about 8 Tanks charging towards the group.**

"**Holy crap!" Blade shouted, pointing at the Tanks, causing everyone to look. Everyone stood gaping at the incoming Tanks, and Luke worked faster with the family carrier. "They're getting closer!"**

**A loud scream split the air as even more zombies poured into the streets, and a nearby wall was smashed open as 3 Tanks burst through it. Blade stared in awe as another wall burst open, letting 2 more Tanks come into view. Another loud scream filled the air as even more zombies stormed towards them.**

"**We're gonna die!" Blade screamed.**

"**Car is ready. Get the fuck in!" Luke shouted.**

**Everyone ran like hell to the car, diving in, and quickly putting on their seatbelts as another loud scream filled the air.**

"**Shit! It won't start" Luke screamed.**

"**Yep" Blade sighed. "We are dead"**

**Another loud scream filled the air, just as Luke got the car started, and began moving slowly.**

"**Fucking move faster!" Blade screamed as the Tanks got closer.**

**Luke complied and sped up, just as a chunk of concrete smashed on the ground where they used to be. Body parts splattered across the windscreen as they ran over zombies, the Tanks stampeding behind them. A loud scream filled the air as a large horde stampeded after the family carrier, and more zombies joined the massive horde.**

"**You know, a screaming horde and a bunch of roaring Tanks is about as bad as a car constantly giving us a horde, maybe even worse" Blade muttered. "Anyone got a pipe bomb?"**

**Everyone shook the heads, and in that split second of Luke taking his eye off the road, he crashed. The car flipped over, before going at about 50mph up a ramp and landed on the other side of a massive ditch in the road. A massive chunk of the road had been totally destroyed, going at least 10 feet down. The horde, not being very smart, ran straight into the hole, some of them falling to their deaths, whilst others were crushed as more zombies landed on top of them. The Tanks, also not being smart, as they had very small heads, also ran into the hole, and got stuck as well. Of course, when they got in the hole, they squashed all of the other zombies.**

"**Thank god for me asking you guys whether anyone had pipe bombs, otherwise we might of stopped at the hole" Blade said, smiling.**

"**Don't be so happy. The news station is on that side of the hole. So we got to go round now" Luke sighed, getting out of the car.**

"**Oh Bollocks" Blade growled.**


	10. The radio

**Note: I do not own any content from Left 4 Dead. However, the characters are of my own creation. R&R. Also, I'm going to not put in the number of the chapter, as sometimes it messes up my entire chapter by making it underlined or something… so, yeah :/**

**-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------**

**The Radio**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Blade opened the car door and got out, as well as the rest of the group, who cocked their Assault Rifles as a roar filled the air. A horde was on their way. The group looked frantically around for the sight of the horde, when suddenly vomit splattered into their eyes, some of them yelling in disgust. Suddenly, a deafening roar filled the air, which drowned out the cries of help from Mecha as a Smoker dragged him away from the group. A Hunter let out a loud scream as it leapt through the air, landing on Carter and pushing him onto the family carrier, making a loud bang which caught Blade's attention. He rapidly blinked his eyes, which allowed him to just see the outline of Carter on the car with a Hunter on him, and Mecha struggling to break free from a Smoker. It seemed Mecha was struggling the most, and Blade fired at the outline of the tongue, allowing Mecha to land on the ground, before he got up, firing his Assault Rifle up above him, killing the Smoker. Its limp body nearly falling on top of him.

Blade then fired the last couple of bullets in his Assault Rifle at the Hunter, and was annoyed when it wasn't killed. Upon searching his pockets, he realised he had ran out of ammo, and chucked away his Assault Rifle. His pistol was closer to his hands than his Assault Rifle on his back, which was originally Liam's, and grabbed his pistol, firing the entire clip into the Hunter, finally killing it. Blade finally had regained all sight, and looked down an alleyway that was to the right of the family carrier. Blade also noticed a fat thing waddle into a building, where an open red door was. Red door?

"Guys, follow my voice!" Blade shouted as he looked to his left. "That horde is too massive! Follow me!"

The group stumbled blindly after him before they regained sight. The Boomer burped and gurgled when it heard the approaching voices, and mistimed its attack, as it was face to face with Blade, who pushed it away, and when he saw that it was a safe distance from him, shot it, causing it to explode. The rest of the group had regained sight, and they all rushed into the safe room, slamming the door shut behind them. The horde began banging at the door, and this carried on for 10 minutes before the horde became annoyed, and wandered off. Several sighs of relief were let out, before Blade coughed to get the group's attention.

"Just to let you know, we're not out of the woods yet." Blade growled. "Even if we escape Portland City, what is to say that the rest of America hasn't been over-run? What's to say the world hasn't been over-run?"

"Riverside hasn't been over-run" Mecha said, tending to his wounds.

"And how do we get there? By the highway!" Blade growled. "It's across the water, but we would have to take a highway, or a boat. But all the city that is near water has been cordoned off. The only way out is via the highway. Problem is, we won't be the only ones to of thought of this, and some of them could have been infected."

It was then that Blade noticed that Carter wasn't paying any attention, and Blade glared at him angrily.

"Hey, Carter, what are you doing?" Blade growled angrily.

"Listen." Carter replied, glumly.

"The infection has spread across America, as well as parts of Eastern Europe, Canada, and all of West Europe, Israel, all of Asia except Japan, and finally Portugal. It seems that none of Africa, Australasia, Central America, the Caribbean, South America, the UK and Italy have been infected. All of them have closed their borders except for the UK, who have their borders open to survivors from America." the raido crackled. "Washington D.C has been totally wiped out. Sadly, President Obama hadn't been evacuated, and was infected. Please can everyone listening give a minutes silence for the loss of our country"

The radio went silent, and everyone in the room felt compelled to do the same. After the minute was up, the radio began again.

"Riverside is supposedly still safe, but contact has been lost. However, we do not fear the worst. In this current situation, Vice President Harry Lewis has been given charge of the situation." the radio said, and Blade muttered under his breath at the name. " Florida still remains safe, after closing off all roads and putting up severe defences along its border with the rest of America. New York was earlier today demolished by a bombing run, because several flights were about to leave, and we did not want this infection spreading. The flights had been scheduled to Florida, Riverside and Albuquerque. Los Angeles was only three hours ago over-run, and reports have just come in that everywhere in America except for Alaska, Florida, Riverside and Albuquerque have been over-run. This is the end of military broadcast 500"

"Well, this doesn't look good does it?" Franklin sighed.

"So where can we go?" Mecha asked.

"Riverside is the closest option, but it might be over-run." Luke sighed.

"Yes, but Riverside has access to boats, so we could go to Alaska or Florida from there" Blade said.

"But we can't leave the others behind!" Ted growled.

"Who?" Merissa asked, forgetting about part of the group who were missing.

"We can't leave John and Declan!" Ted roared, clenching his fist in anger.

"No one left behind" Blade said, standing up.


	11. Two new survivors

**Note: I do not own any content from Left 4 Dead. However, the characters are of my own creation. R&R.**

**-------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Two new Survivors**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Luke nodded at what Blade said, and smiled softly. His face changed expressions, before falling on an upset one.

"But we have to get to the News Station, because there could be other survivors there" Luke said sadly.

"Didn't you notice that when we drove past it, that it looked totally abandoned. No shiny lights to attract survivors to it. Most likely it has been over-run" Blade sighed. "Where could John and Declan be?"

*

John trundled through the sewers closely followed by Declan. They had no idea where they were going. But the further they got down the sewer, the more zombies there were. Most of them being soldiers from the SRO. Gunshots rang out behind them, but those quickly died down as shouts of pain rang out, before turning into growls of infected. Suddenly, the ground began shaking, and the wall to the left of John smashed open, rubble smashing into both John and Declan, flinging them like rag dolls into the pipe that was to their right. A loud crunch resonated to John's ears as Declan dislocated his left arm on the pipe, nearly screaming out in pain, but John gave him a glare which stopped him from screaming. The Tank's breathing came quite close to John's ear, and it made a sniffing sound, as if trying to see if he was alive. John didn't even dare breath, and the Tank ran off annoyed, before hearing the gunshots and it quickened its pace, stampeding to the origin of the noise. Once the Tank was gone, John slowly stood up. Declan attempted to get up, but instead winced in pain, and slumped back to the floor.

"Just leave me here John" Declan growled. "I'll only slow you down."

"No!" John growled. "Now, this will hurt a bit"

John bent down onto one knee, and jerked Declan's arm into an awkward position. Declan screamed in pain as his arm clicked back into place. To John's relief, no zombies came charging their way. It was quiet. Way too quiet. Suddenly, a roar came from somewhere as a horde came stampeding through the sewers. John and Declan backed into the shadows next to the pipe where they'd been flung into by the Tank. Luckily, the horde didn't notice them as they charged past, heading in the direction the Tank had. So, the survivors had killed the Tank. Flashes of light came from just round the corner, cutting down the zombies charging towards them. The last zombie dropped dead to the floor as two figures came round the corner, one of them limping. Two people had killed a Tank? And taken down a horde?

That was when John noticed that one of them had two Assault Rifles. No one ever carried two Assault Rifles unless they had taken it off of a fallen comrade. The one limping was reloading his Automatic Shotgun, and had a Sniper rifle on his back. So, there had been four of them. Declan stood staring at one of the figures.

"Bill!" Declan screamed, running out of the shadows.

John realised that 'Bill' and Declan were both wearing Vietnam clothes. They must of fought together in Vietnam. John walked casually out of the shadows, his hands in his pockets, forgetting about the zombie threat at the moment.

"Private Declan Anderson, nice to see you!" Bill laughed softly, clapping Declan on the back.

"Umm, actually, I was promoted to Sgt after the war" Declan said, smiling softly.

"I remember when you first joined in 1968, late in the war you were" Bill said, before realising that the other guy was staring at him.

The guy limping was black, his tie loosened. Blood stained his once white business top, his trousers not much different to his blood stained top. Frankly, he was a mess. It looked as if he'd been crying, his eyes bloodshot.

"Sorry Louis" Bill sighed.

"Why did we have to come down here!? If we'd not held of those damn zombies for those two assholes, then we could of escaped too!" Louis screamed.

"You know, if we hadn't held off the zombies, then we'd of all died" Bill growled, narrowing his eyes at Louis.

"Damn that Blade and Liam!" Louis muttered.

"Wait.. You don't mean Blade Kazaguri?" John asked.

"Yes I do" Louis replied, glumly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because he was in the SRO" John said. "Got over-run."

"Seems trouble follows him wherever he goes" Louis spat, beginning to walk away from the group.

"Louis, you know it's not Blade's fault Zoey died!" Bill shouted, rushing after Louis who had begun patching his wounds in the shadows.

"Let's go with them" John whispered to Declan.

"Yeah, sure." Declan muttered, following John as he walked after Bill and Louis.


	12. The Searchers and The Travellers

**Note: I do not own any content from Left 4 Dead. However, the characters are of my own creation, except for Louis and Bill, the only 2 survivors in my story still living that are from Left 4 Dead. R&R.**

**------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Searchers and The Travellers**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Blade guzzled down a can of cola which he had found sat on a counter in the room they were in. He hadn't eaten for a solid week, and if he didn't eat soon, he would be useless to the group. Carter was opening cupboards, and frequently announced the finding of food. The group actually ignored his speech, as when he talked, they knew what he had. Food. After two hours of thorough searching, they found about 50 cans of dried fruit, with 6 cans of pineapples. 6 packets of hamburgers, and 2 packets of chips. They also found at least 36 cans of cola, and 18 packets of crisps. Carter handed everyone 1 packet of crisps and 1 can of dried fruit each. Blade was given half a can of pineapples, as he hadn't eaten for an entire week. After everyone ate their fair shares, the group put the food in their backpacks which were carried by Carter, Franklin and Luke, and then opened the safe room door that had metal bars in a large window type thing, instead of a small window with glass in it for the door behind them.**

**Immediately they were met with a foul stench of rotting flesh, and stale blood. Merissa vomited on the safe room floor at the smell, obviously not used to it. However, the rest of the group, even though they were used to it, found it hard not to vomit. Blade led the group down the alleyway, shooting down any stray zombies that were stood around, whilst Carter shot any zombies that came running after them from behind. The purr of an engine filled the air as a car smashed through a wall corner, sending bricks flying over the group. The man in the driver's seat had a massive gash to his neck, and the female in the passenger's seat, who was actually a zombie, was clawing at the door. The door was finally broken off as a horde came rampaging at the car, dragging the man out, and eating his flesh until he stood up, groaning the same as them. That was when they noticed the group, and charged at them.**

**Blade crouched down as he fired at the zombies, allowing the person behind him, Luke, to shoot the zombies without fear of hurting Blade. Franklin, who was behind Luke, stood a little above Luke, who was also crouched down slightly, Merissa stood a bit higher than Franklin and the person behind her stood a bit higher than her. It was like a gun defence in the Japanese Warring States period, or the British soldiers defensive method of having one row shoot, then crouch, the second row shoot then crouch, the third row shoot, then crouch to reload, and the first row would of reloaded by then and fired, except the group was doing it in a single file line, and against zombies.**

**The group exhausted their ammo clips, discarding them and reloading their guns, and they checked to see if any zombies still lived, well, weren't dead. None of them were still standing, and the group continued to walk down the alleyway. As they passed a building on their left, Blade heard gunshots coming from inside the building, and he turned to the group who had noticed the gunshots as well. Blade tried to open the back door, but it was locked, and so he kicked it open, slowly going up the stairs in front of him, closely followed by the group. Whilst walking up the stairs, the group found no zombies. They passed a door, and stopped when the gunshots rang out from the other side of the door. Franklin opened the door, and led the way in. After the entire group was inside, before they even had a chance to look around, the door slammed shut behind them, enveloping them in darkness, when loads of bright lights came on.**

"**More flesh for the Zombie versus Survivor games!" a voice cackled. "What fools. Works every time! And not long after the last batch either!"**

"**This guy's crazy" Blade whispered, doing the loco sign.**

**Blade spotted a radio where a loud cheer of a crowd was coming from. Floodlights came on, and Blade realised this room was sort of a stadium. After being momentarily blinded, the group's eyes accustomed to their surroundings.**

"**First round, a horde!" the voice cackled maniacally.**

**3 doors opened, one on the group's right, one on their left, and one in front of them as a horde of zombies streamed out of each doorway. The group began firing all they had at the horde, and had cut down the horde in a matter of seconds. However, their ammo supplies would be extinct if they didn't find out where the voice was coming from.**

"**Second round, a horde plus a Smoker and a Hunter, with a surprise guest!" the voice roared with laughter now.**

**A large bucket above the group tuned over, dropping Boomer vomit all over the group as the Boomers inside the bucket waddled away, waiting for their vomit to rise up in their bodies. The horde screamed in happiness and charged towards the group with more fierceness. The group had learnt from their past run in with Boomer vomit, and all of them wiped their eyes, allowing themselves to see the horde, quickly cutting it down. A small part of a Boomer stomach was sticking out from the door on the right, and Blade fired the last shot in his clip at it, causing it to explode. He caused a chain reaction of sorts as all the Boomers exploded one after the other. A hacking cough filled the air, and a tongue wrapped round Merissa's waist.**

"**Oh my god, tentacle rape" she screamed, and Blade had to stifle a laugh before remembering that a Smoker had her.**

**He looked frantically around for the Smoker as it slowly dragged her away from the group. He let out a sigh of relief when he spotted the tell tale smoke particles rising from where the Smoker was, it was in darkness, and after reloading his clip, aimed to fire when suddenly a Hunter leapt on him, clawing at his stomach. The group reacted quickly, shooting the Hunter, before Luke chucked a Molotov with all his might, causing the Smoker to catch fire. The Smoker exploded in a cloud of smoke, and Merissa quickly rejoined the rest of the group, who were frantically looking around for the voice.**

"**Doing better than the last batch!" the voice laughed. "Round three, a horde plus a Tank!"**

**A horde spilled out from all the doorways, when a Tank burst through the right door, sending bodies flying everywhere. Blade then had an idea, and looked in the direction of the radio, which was getting on his nerves with the constant cheering, and chucked his pipe bomb up there with all his might, its loud beeping and flashing red light signifying that it had reached its target. The horde scrambled after the pipe bomb, climbing up the wall, which had small footholds in it. The zombies clawed at the radio, before exploding in a red mist of blood, brains and body parts. Without the horde, the group could relax slightly as they focused all fire on the behemoth stampeding towards them. The focused fire of 9 survivors quickly cut down the Tank.**

"**Well, I never!" the voice growled angrily. "No-one has ever made it past this round!"**

"**That's a relief" Blade whispered, laughing softly.**

"**No, no, no, no!" the voice roared. "This will stop them. Round four, 9 pissed off Witches!"**

**Obviously the man had been counting the number of people in the group as 9 Witches charged out of various ways. Each of them searching frantically for whoever had annoyed them. Each of them had a different target as they charged at the group.**

"**Direct all fire at one, then continue. We can hopefully cut them down!" Carter shouted, focusing fire on the Witch charging at Merissa.**

**The entire group quickly cut down the first Witch, and fired at the rapidly approaching second Witch, killing it as it was just about to claw at Scorpio. Blade, Carter and Luke all pulled out Molotovs at the same time, and chucked them in front of the group. The Witches ran straight into the flames, and began clawing at themselves, their feeble bodies collapsing to the ground, unable to handle the pressure the body had just had.**

"**Final round! Me, versus them!" the voice roared as the door on the left and the right closed.**

**A muscular figure came stomping through the front doorway, the ground shaking as it walked.**

"**He's a Tank?!" Scorpio gasped.**

"**Let the round begin!" the figure laughed, grabbing the dead Tank's body, and chucking it at the group.**

**The dead Tank smashed into Blade, flinging him into the wall behind the group, knocking him out cold. The rest of the group began firing at the Tank, but it patted the bullets away as if they were flies. A laugh filled the air from the man, who grew closer to the group with each massive stride he took. Merissa grabbed the Molotov which lay in the unconscious Blade's right hand, and chucked it at the man-Tank, causing him to catch fire. He roared in pain, and stampeded towards the group, who proceeded to fire at the man-Tank as it stampeded towards them. He stood in front of Merissa as if recognising her, when he collapsed backwards, his body no longer breathing. Merissa had noticed that he had somehow recognised her, and ran to the body, and noticed the rags of a top strewn on the floor, held tightly in the right arm of the abomination. In the breast pocket of the top was a picture of her. Merissa grabbed it, and accidentally set off a trap. All the doors opened, and a horde charged out.**

**A hand clamped down on Merissa's shoulder, dragging her through the door behind the group, and they slammed it shut behind them. Blade was slumped still unconscious on the wall across from the door, and several other members of the group slumped down next to him, sighing huge sighs of relief. Merissa moved away from the door, the banging on it aggravating her. She stood staring out of a window at the chaos down in the street, of what was left of society. A stray survivor trying to get through the world, before being cut down quickly by a mob of zombies, or by a Smoker or Hunter. Their cries for help going unnoticed as no-one could get to them in time, or afraid of leaving a group they were with. Or like her, hiding out in a building whilst they waited for someone to wake up from unconsciousness. Suddenly, a tongue wrapped round her as glass shattered, pulling her out into the cold air. She grabbed onto the window ledge and let out a scream, which was quite stupid and smart at the same time. Stupid because it alerted all the zombies, and they charged down the alleyway, heading to the door which they had earlier gone through, but smart because it alerted Luke and Carter, who came running to her aid.**

**Luke shot the tongue, whilst Carter scouted out the Smoker, and killed it, whilst Luke began helping her up. A loud sob filled the air, and the trio turned around to see four Witches sat in a corner, and louder sobbings came from a door to their left. Loads of sobbings from that room. Merissa tried to open the door, and found it was locked. Several growls from the other side pissed off one of the Witches in the room, which stampeded towards Merissa, Luke and Carter. Merissa shuddered as the Witch charged at her, but Luke grabbed the Witch, surprising it, and chucked it out the window. Its loud scream filling the air as it fell. A loud crunch resonating through the almost silent air. Franklin came stomping down the corridor, screaming bloody murder.**

"**Horde!" Franklin shouted, which pissed off two of the Witches.**

**Luke ran to his aid, slicing the throat of the first Witch, its body collapsing to the floor as blood spurted out of the neck, before he grabbed the other Witch's left shoulder, and pulled very hard. A crunch telling him that he had pulled the shoulder out of place. The Witch screamed in agony, clawing at its own arm, ripping it off its shoulder, flinging the arm at the other Witch which sniffled at the aggression towards it, before the Witch ran out through the window, falling to its death. Luke, Carter, Merissa and Franklin ran quickly back to the group, who were struggling to fend off the horde. Carter looked at Luke and Merissa.**

"**You two see if there is a safe room up above us" Carter muttered, as he and Franklin joined the fight.**

**Luke and Merissa ran back the way they had come, and Merissa spotted some stairs, before they ran up them, searching frantically for a red door. They fired at two zombies which were in the corridor, when they spotted the red door. However, Luke stopped Merissa from running towards it, and pointed at a muscular arm moving about in the door way of the safe room. He pointed back to the steps, and they both ran quietly back down the steps, and rejoined the battle on the floor below.**

"**Safe room up top, but a Tank is in there. Thought we'd need the group to take it on" Luke sighed as he blew the heads off of two zombies.**

**Finally, the last zombie fell, and most of the group went up the stairs excluding Blade, Merissa and Franklin. Merissa stayed to protect Blade, and Franklin to protect Merissa. Suddenly, the ground began shaking, before quickly stopping, The floor bent above them, and the dead Tank's body landed in front of them, causing Merissa to scream in shock. Suddenly, the door in front of them began to break, and Merissa screamed at the top of her lungs.**

"**Come on, stop screaming!" Franklin shouted, grabbing Blade's arms, and signalling for Merissa to grab his legs.**

**Together, the two of them carried Blade quickly up the stairs, and as they reached the halfway point of the stairs, the door broke and the zombies charged into the room they had just been in, some of them sniffing the air, before running as fast as they could in the direction that they had gone. The group were staring at the doorway as Franklin kicked open the door, charging through carrying Blade and followed by Merissa.**

"**Zombies from the stadium place behind us! Help!" Franklin roared as they charged past a bookcase which was halfway between the door they had come through and the group, when suddenly the horde burst through the doorway, as well as round the corner to the left of the door.**

**The group charged forward, firing at the horde as Franklin and Merissa ran past, carrying Blade. They dropped him in the safe room, before running back out to help the group. They were being over-run.**

"**Run and shoot!" Franklin shouted, as the group ran backwards, whilst shooting at the oncoming horde.**

**The group got through the doorway, before slamming the door shut, much to the annoyance of the horde, who's bloodcurdling screams of anguish filled the air, before they charged off, obviously hearing new prey. Merissa noticed the ammo pile, and picked up eleven clips for her Assault Rifle, and at least thirty clips for her Pistol, whilst the rest of the group grabbed their share of clips. Merissa picked up fourteen clips for Blade's Assault Rifle, and one clip for his Pistol, and placed them in his pockets. Most of the group were getting ready for some well needed sleep, and Merissa hugged Blade for a couple of seconds, before going to sleep.**

*****

**Declan and Bill had begun chatting as they sat inside the safe room which appeared rather new. It must have been very, very new, as at least 60 zombie bodies lay tattered in front of the door which only had a small glass window. When the four of them had got in the safe room, they had to slam the door shut as the horde came stampeding after them, which seemed to alert a fat ass who ran at them wearing military clothes. Declan panicked and shot the Boomer, spewing vomit on the four of them, but they knew they were safe. Two zombies inside the safe room ran out from the same room as the Boomer, and were quickly shot by the four men. They decided to check the room in case of zombies, and found only three dead bodies, one of them wearing a hoodie. Louis collected ammo from the ammo pile in the room they were in, well away from the banging on the doors, before sitting down in his sleeping bag, and he fell asleep quite quickly. Declan and Bill picked up some ammo clips, before going out into the room they had just been in, and began chatting in that room, whilst John sat in a chair, staring out of the nearby window, which had metal bars mantled on it, providing him with safety from everything bar a Smoker tongue. However, there was no rooftop in front of them, as they were underground. A railway station to be precise.**

"**Hey, if we went down the Red Line South, where would we end up?" Declan asked, looking at Bill.**

"**At Riverside" Bill replied. "There's a radio in here, maybe we could contact your friends you talked about."**

**John walked sleepily out of the room he was in, tucking in to a burger he had pulled out of his backpack, before rubbing his eyes.**

"**Radio?" John muttered sleepily.**

"**Yeah, we could contact any other survivor group that had a radio intact in the safe room they were in" Bill replied.**

**John rushed over to the radio, before turning it on.**

"**This is John Patterson calling for Blade Kazaguri, or Luke Anderson!" John shouted into the radio.**

"**John? Is that you?" Luke replied, his voice sounding sleepy.**

"**Yeah. I'm at the Red Line Subway, and we're going to head on the Red Line South to Riverside" John said, smiling.**

"**That's good, because we were going to go to there, but we were going to find you first. Now, we can meet you there!" Luke replied, laughing.**

"**See you around Luke" John sighed, turning off the microphone on his radio.**

"**Yeah, see you around" Luke replied, before the radio was filled with static.**

**John stumbled back into the room he had been in, the darkness new to his eyes after going into the bright room. He sat back down on his chair, staring out at the stumbling zombies that had got in the subway. He soon fell asleep in the chair, his last thoughts being that the boss of the subway must of sat in this very room, staring out at the travellers bustling about down there. Maybe he had seen infected rampaging down below, and ran outside to intervene, whereupon he got bit. All this thinking was becoming too much as he closed his eyes.**


	13. The Subway

Note: I do not own any content from Left 4 Dead. However, the characters are of my own creation, excluding Bill and Louis. R&R.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Subway**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John opened his eyes to the sound of gunfire, and he sat upright almost instantly, staring out of the window where two people were standing back to back firing at the horde of zombies that surrounded them. He glanced behind him, and spotted the Sniper Rifle which someone, he couldn't remember who, had been carrying, and picked it up, smashing the window, before aiming the gun. He fired off a round, which went through five zombies before being stopped.

"Try and get up those stairs on the right! They'll lead up here!" John shouted firing off two more rounds, killing seven zombies.

This gave an opening to the two survivors, who elbowed past several zombies, before sprinting up the stairs, shooting behind them. John gave them a bit of cover, before remembering the door was closed.

"Declan, get that door open!" John shouted, waking Declan up, who heard the gunshots.

"Wha-?" Declan muttered, dazed.

"Get to the frigging door! Got two survivors!" John bellowed, glaring angrily at Declan.

Declan ran out of the room, almost turning right, but turned left, and opened the safe room door, allowing the two survivors to get inside. Declan slammed the door shut, before re-applying the metal bar to the door. The two survivors sat down on the floor, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Follow me" Declan said, walking away from the two survivors, who stood up and followed him into the room where John was.

The two survivors glanced to their left as they passed Bill who was smoking a new cigarette, only just waking up, and Louis, who leant against the wall, chatting to Bill. Declan sat down on a chair, and leant back in it, so it stood on only two legs. The back of the chair touching the wall behind him. The two survivors looked at him for a couple of moments, before looking at John who had stood up.

"What the hell were you doing down there?" John asked.

"Well, there was a safe room down there, we came from the apartments. And, well we got into the safe room, but turns out it isn't too safe, as the door like the one we just came through, wasn't there. We noticed that as we left it. Anyway, a Boomer jumped from above us, but landed about five feet from us, but exploded, and got vomit on my shoes. Anyway, we decided to stand back to back, and began fighting the horde, and then you came and helped us" the tallest of the two answered.

"And what are your names?" John asked.

"I'm Ataro" the tallest one replied, "And he's Kaiser."

"Well, I'm John, he's Declan. The other Vietnam veteran is Bill, and the manager is Louis" John introduced the group. "Anyway, where were you heading?"

"Mercy Hospital. Heard it was still evacuating" Ataro said.

"'fraid not. Got over-run. Also, they stopped evacuating after it got quarantined." Bill said, startling John and Ataro at his sudden appearance.

"How would you know?" Ataro asked.

"Because, son. We were frigging there. Me and Louis. We were with four others. But me, Louis and the original two we had been travelling with stayed behind to allow the other two to escape, otherwise we'd of all died. Then, one of us got killed, and we got separated from the other." Bill replied. "So, we know when it's been frigging quarantined."

Ataro opened his mouth as if to speak, but quickly shut it, in fear of reaping Bill's wrath. Instead, he wandered over to a corner, dragging a chair with him, and sat down in it, followed by Kaiser who also took a chair, and they began talking to each other. Bill walked over to where John was, and both of them took a seat at the broken window. One of the bars had been broken long ago, and luckily that had allowed John enough space to set his sniper at, to fire at the zombies. He had left the Sniper sat on the window ledge, and picked it up, firing at some stray zombies, before putting it back down again. He glanced at Bill.

"Think we should leave a message in here? To warn other survivors not to go to Mercy Hospital, or even try?" John asked.

Bill discarded his cigarette, before getting out a new one and lighting it, and took a good puff of it, before looking at John as he breathed out.

"If you want to." Bill sighed, as John stood up, wandering over to the wall near the ammo pile.

He began writing on the wall, and after he finished, looked at what he had written. Declan and wandered up behind him, and stared at what was written.

"To any survivor who reads this. Mercy Hospital has been over-run, and the area it is in has been quarantined. Do not even attempt to go there. Head on the Red Line South for Riverside. You may actually meet up with me and my group, we are heading there too. John." Declan read out loud, before placing a hand on John's shoulder.

John looked at Declan, before grabbing some ammo for the sniper, and heading back into the room, taking his seat once more. Declan stayed looking at the writing, before sitting next to Louis, and they began talking to each other. Bill sat quietly staring out of the window, watching as John fired his sniper. The silence in the room was only broken from the whisperings from Ataro and Kaiser in the corner, whispering as they obviously didn't want to be heard.

"That's some nice marksmanship you got there son" Bill sighed. "Better than Zoey if I can say so myself."

John smiled at the compliment, before reloading his gun.

"We might as well set off soon, let's just get some sleep." John sighed.

"We all had sleep. Only you who needs it, your eyes are bloodshot." Bill exclaimed, and John nodded, before leaning back in his chair and falling asleep.

*

**Two hours later…**

**John was awoken by a hand on his shoulder shaking him. He blinked rapidly for a couple of seconds, before realising it was Bill shaking him.**

"**Come on, we're heading off now" Bill muttered, picking up his Assault Rifle.**

**John left the sniper on the window ledge, knowing it could in handy for another survivor, and picked up his Assault Rifle, before noticing the heavy firepower near the ammo pile. He momentarily put his Assault Rifle on the ground as he picked up an Automatic Shotgun, and strapped it onto his back, before picking up his Assault Rifle. Louis opened the safe room door, and immediately five zombies charged towards them, but got blown away in one shot from an Auto Shotgun that Kaiser had in his hands. Ataro surprisingly held two Auto Shotguns in his hands, and he fired them with ease at several zombies. However, John noticed that Ataro winced whenever he fired with his left, as it probably was his weaker arm, but still, it was surprising how he could do such a thing. Normally, holding a Shotgun in one hand could guarantee getting your arm dislocated or something. John shook his head as he snapped back to reality to find himself face to face with a Boomer. It was about to vomit on him when Declan kicked it backwards, and it fell down the stairs, exploding at the bottom, killing two zombies that had been close to it.**

"**Don't just stand there! You could of got killed!" Declan growled at John as the group slowly walked down the stairs.**

"**Sorry, just amazed at how Ataro could hold two Shotguns like that." John whispered to Declan as he walked alongside him.**

**The six of them found it quite easy to traverse to the train tracks, finding about 20 zombies in their path. This was quite odd, but Bill kept reminding them that they'd previously been here before. Once they reached the train tracks, the group stared in dismay at the sight. There was a massive hole in the roof above them, and part of a car was hanging dangerously in the hole, its alarm light flashing wildly. Also, a train had recently come through, because Bill said he never remembered a large train blocking the entire north tracks. So, really, no one could go to the Hospital, well, unless they counted that massive hole in the wall, where a train had smashed through. They could easily break open the door. A pebble hit John in the head, and he looked up, noticing the car beginning to fall down the hole, obviously not being there long.**

"**Move!" John shouted, as the group dived away from the hole.**

**The car smashed where they had just been, blocking up the escalators as the group stood up, the alarm blaring behind them.**

"**RUN!" John shouted, running down the tunnel, followed closely by the rest of the group as a massive roar filled the air.**

**Zombies spilled from over the crashed train that had blocked the Red Line North, and up the escalator on the other side of the train tracks, as well as through the train that had crashed, making a hole in the wall, as well as the hole in the roof. The group had barely ran ten steps before the first zombies poured into the tunnel after them. The group set up a defensive position and began firing at the incoming zombies. John wasn't shooting, but was fumbling with his bag, looking for something. He laughed victoriously when he found the pipe bomb, and chucked it towards the zombies, it beeping loudly as it flew through the air. The group stopped firing as the pipe bomb literally smashed with a lot of force into the skull of a zombie, spraying blood over the wall, before bouncing off a wall, and landing with a bump on the ground.**

**The zombies ran towards the pipe bomb, clawing at each other to get to the bomb, before it suddenly exploded, killing all the zombies around it. The explosion sprayed bricks over the dead body parts, and about ten zombies remained, being quickly cut down.**

"**You know, with a building being above us, I'm surprised that nothing has collapsed in" Declan sighed.**

**Suddenly, the ceiling where the explosion had happened collapsed, and two cars came smashing down the hole, as well as a truck, all 3 vehicles alarms going off. The group glared at Declan for jinxing them, before they began running.**

"**Hang on, if we hide in the shadows they might not find us" John shouted, diving into the shadows, quickly followed by everyone except Declan, who was firing at the zombies. "Idiot, get in here!"**

**John grabbed Declan, and pulled him into the shadows. John realised they were at a safe room, as a metal red door was sat open, and closed it, before placing a metal bar on it, as it was actually the way out of safe rooms. John stood up, fumbling along the wall, accidentally turning a light on, before dragging the furniture blocking the other door, and blocking the door they had just come through.**

"**Hey, check this map out" Declan said.**

**John walked over to Declan, and looked at the map.**

"**If we head through that door, then we'll be over at Riverside in approximately two hours, but if we'd gone further down the tracks, and through the safe room like normal people would of, as this is the escape route from Riverside, then we'd be there in five hours" Declan said, smiling.**

"**Wait, why was that door blocked?" John asked. "Unless Riverside has been over-run!"**

"**If that's the case, then we might as well go there anyway." Bill sighed.**

"**Anyway, we need some sleep." John muttered, getting out his sleeping bag, and falling asleep.**

**Declan shrugged his shoulders, and was about to go to sleep when he saw a laptop sat on a nearby desk, and sat down on the chair in front of the desk, and looked at the page the laptop was on. He looked at the website name. .com. He looked at the front page, before noticing the sign-up button, and clicked on it. He spent an hour or so preparing his account, before logging onto the chatroom.**

**Alecto84 says: "Dude, these zombies are so fricking fast, why can't they be the bullshit normal ones?"**

**Dakki60 says: "Alecto, my man, if they were normal ones, it'd be too easy. Life just not fair."**

**Alecto84 says: "How come no other bitches online? Only you and me. What happened to Darius? He was talking couple of minutes ago, and suddenly he goes all quiet. I hope he's alright."**

**DecViet says: "Where was this Darius located?"**

**Alecto84 says: "He said he was from Riverside, sat somewhere on the Red Line South."**

**DecViet says: "Shit, that's where I am. He might of left the safe room and got killed. Shit man."**

**Aubergine has signed in.**

**Aubergine says: "Yo bitches, I just killed myself a Tank on my own!"**

**Alecto84 says: "Stop bullshitting us man. Everyone knows if you took a Tank on, you'd only survive on your own if you were on a building and chucked a Molotov at it. Still, you would of got owned by a Hunter or a Smoker by now"**

**DecViet says: "Hey, anybody know the status of Riverside?"**

**Aubergine says: "Dude, I am from there! S'far I know, it fine. Mind you, I ain't been outside since I took down that bitch ass Tank, which was two days ago."**

**DecViet says: "So, there are zombies in Riverside?"**

**Aubergine says: "Yep. And that is fine for me! I got fucking bored of waiting, wondering when the zombies would strike. Turns out my own sister was the first one to infect us all. She bit my brother, who in two minutes, two minutes, turned, and ripped the arm off of the nearest man! I thought it took five fucking minutes to change!"**

**DecViet says: "Things change Aubergine, things change…"**

**Aubergine says: "Shit, something's at the door. Shit, is that door made of wood?"**

**DecViet says: "Aubergine, get to a fucking safe house! That's the only place safe from zombies!"**

**Aubergine has signed out.**

**Alecto84 says: "Think he got out?"**

**DecViet says: "Don't know :/"**

**Aubergine has signed in.**

**Aubergine says: "Got to the safe room door by the skin of my teeth. Turns out the house I'm staying in has got a safe room in the basement. I was in the kitchen, searching for food, and decided to come online. I think I forgot to turn out a light. The banging on the door is pissing me off."**

**Kaza97 has signed in.**

**Kaza97 says: "Dude, these fucking zombies are a joke! I killed 280 of them today!"**

**DecViet says: "Do we give two shits? There's like over 1 billion zombies in the world, 280 less is going to make no difference. R u fucking retarded or something?"**

**Kaza97 says: "Fuck you asshole, go cry to your mum about porn stars being fake or something, cos your just a fucking fagballs."**

**DecViet says: "Wow, that is some great thinking coming from a ten year old kid."**

**Kaza97 says: "Screw you. I'm eighteen, and what are you, like fifteen?"**

**DecViet says: "I fought in motherfucking 'nam you little piece of shit, now fucking piss off, and respect your elders"**

**Kaza97 has been kicked from the chat.**

**Alecto84 says: "He was fucking getting on my nerves. Comes on everyday boasting he killed over 240 zombies. Aubergine is fine, I know him. He's my cousin, so I respect him, but Kaza is fucking sad."**

**Vincent has signed in.**

**Vincent says: "Hey guys, I got bit, don't know whether I'm immune or not, but I did get loads of scratches last week, so I might be fine. Tho, I got bit by a motherfucking fast bithc which looked like all of the fucking specials!"**

**Vincent says: "*bitch, sorry, typed super fast, didn't notice I made a mistake."**

**Alecto84 says: "We don't give no shit bout grammar here Vincent. Oh, you must of got bit by a Cthulu, don't know who came up with that shit name, but it is rightly fitting. Keep posting every minute you get, don't sign off."**

**Vincent says: "Thanks Alecto, I don't know what I'd do without you."**

**DecViet says: "I'm calling it a night, see you guys l8er"**

**Vincent says: "See you Declan. Remember old times."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Remember old times?**


	14. The Highway and the Death of Two

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Highway and the Death of Two**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blade waded across the street, nearly walking into a car which had its alarm on, and he wiped his forehead which was sweating viciously at the close call. They so didn't want a horde on them at this moment in time. The horde could attack from any direction, and the trees behind them could hold Specials. Only ten minutes ago, Carter got Boomer vomited, and he had to hold off a horde on his own from behind the group, as they were preoccupied with rescuing Franklin, as he had been dragged into the wood, and then a Hunter had leapt on Blade. Luckily, they only had to use one med kit between the three, as they hadn't got heavily injured. This highway was a damn death trap. Just up ahead, flies were buzzing around a recent looking corpse on the bonnet of a police car, which had its siren spinning around, but no noise. Obviously, the police had discovered that noise attracted the Horde. Briefly, gunshots filled the air further down the Highway, before a loud scream filled the air. The scream of a Witch, and rapid gunfire, before a scream of pain. The group began walking forward when suddenly, Carter fell down a breakage in the Highway, a massive hole that had practically cut off the entire highway. A nearby tanker sat burning on the other side, half of it dangling dangerously over the edge. Carter reached out and grabbed the concrete, before Franklin bent down to pick him up. After Carter was safely back on the highway, the group manoeuvred around the hole, and the group set up behind two police cars which had been made as a sort of barricade, blocking the road off. Merissa, who was the only person with a sniper, ran out from the cover, hiding at the front of the tanker, and poked her head round, scoping the surroundings, before lifting the sniper up to her eye. She looked around for about two minutes, before looking back round at the group, and giving a thumbs up.

The group ran out from behind the police cars, and ran past the tanker, heading down the highway. They made sure to stay away from the edges of the highway, unless absolutely necessary, as a Smoker could easily then pull them off of the highway. The group stopped walking when they noticed a massive fence placed up over the tunnel entrance, and the only way for the group to get to Riverside. This would heavily hinder any chance of getting to Riverside any time soon. Suddenly, gunfire filled the air, and a figure burst through the fence, slamming onto a hood of a car, setting off its alarm. The rest of the fence suddenly blasted away from the tunnel, smashing the cars in its way backwards, and the group narrowly avoided being hit by a car, as at least ten cars flew past, some of them going over the side of the highway, some exploding when they crashed into the tanker. Blade stood, staring open eyed at the tanker, as it slowly began to fall.

"Get into the fucking tunnel, now!" Blade shouted, running.

The group glanced behind them, and noticed the tanker beginning to fall, and began running as zombies charged from the left and right of the tunnel, as well as behind the group. The tanker fell off the highway, and exploded, spewing flames high into the air. Bits of rubble began flying everywhere as the highway began exploding bit by bit. The tanker was going to be the death of the group unless they got into the tunnel. Cars behind them were getting burnt to a crisp, before exploding themselves, furthering the havoc caused by the tanker. It was of been one hell of an explosive in the tanker, because the devastation was catastrophic. The group dived into the tunnel entrance as the highway exploded behind them, and had to quickly get to their feet as the road beneath them began to glow red, and they ran to their right, getting in the doorway of a side entrance, which was actually the only way they could go, as another massive fence sat about ten metres down the tunnel. The road behind them exploded, before it carried on going down the road, spewing burnt and twisted metal around the tunnel. When it was safe to go back out, the group looked around. The entire road had been churned up, and a twisted pipe protruded from the ground. So, the gas pipes had been put under the road. Bad idea. They looked to their right, and noticed the fence was no longer there, but they stood no chance of getting down there, as loads of charred cars had piled up further down the tunnel, and a massive hole in the ceiling had allowed more cars to fall down. That was when they noticed the Tank's corpse across from them, on the other side of the tunnel exits. Its body blocking the other way, voices coming from that side. The voices were chattering in panic.

"It bit me… shit!" a voice screamed.

"Hey, what's that noise?" another voice asked.

"Shit we hit a gas pipe!" a third voice said, before flames burst past the corpse of the Tank, burning it to a crisp.

The flames came threateningly close to the group, before disappearing back down through the door. They could see that that way was totally useless now, as it was totally caved in, bits of concrete blocking up the passage. Blade sighed, before turning around, and was relieved to see a red metal door sat beckoning them. The rest of the group had noticed, and ran to the door, getting into the safe room, and slamming it shut. The room they were now in was a mess, with blood sprayed all over the walls. The other door had been ripped off its hinges, meaning the group would have to continue moving. As they left the safe room, something suddenly leapt onto Blade, and began clawing at his stomach with large claws. Blade struggled to push the thing off him, before he heard gunshots, and the figure on top of him went limp. Blade pushed the zombie off of him with some hardship, and winced in pain as he slowly stood up. Pulling out his med kit, he began patching his wound up, before taking some pain pills. He stared at the corpse of the zombie.

"What the fuck?" Blade whispered. "That isn't no ordinary zombie."

"It's a Hunter!" Carter growled.

"No way, Hunters wear hoodies!" Blade retorted.

"Maybe the infection has been mutating. It is a virus after all." Ted suggested.

"Stop arguing guys, it's bad enough we got the zombies trying to kill us, we don't want to be trying to kill each other!" Scorpio muttered.

"Remember that guy we fought in that arena? He wasn't a normal Tank." Carter said, looking blankly at Blade.

Blade shrugged his shoulders, unable to think of anything to say, when he spotted a book lying on the ground, and bent over to pick it up. He opened it, and began reading the only page in it.

_The mutation of the Special strain has proved a huge success in my research. I created the strain that caused people to become special infected, and it has been a huge success. However, a few problems now show themselves. The Tank has now evolved to a stage where its body is now the same as the person infected, but the arms are huge, weakening them. Smokers have become even easier to spot now, as they are as tall as the Tank, however, their tongues have now grown barbed spikes on it, causing instant damage and insertion of the virus to victims. The Hunter can now leap without screeching, however it no longer can blend in with the common infected, because of its sudden growth spurt, putting it to the height of around six and a half foot. The Witch is actually the most common special infected now, and they now go into a killing frenzy, trying to kill everyone in the area, not just the one that annoyed it. However, it is now slower than it used to be, which is bad. The Boomer now doesn't appear like a fat bloated zombie anymore, but instead, it looks like a common zombie, making it even deadlier, as any zombie you shoot could be it. However, not all of the specials have changed. If only they could all go onto this stage, and further mutate. It also seems that these specials try and kill the original specials, and they seem to be fighting each other._

"_Some sick bastard created the specials!" Blade growled, throwing the book to the floor._

"_Well, they could of made it accidentally." Carter frowned._

"_The specials were all part of his research, but I don't know what for." Blade sighed, his anger slowly dissolving._

"_I know what he was researching. The man was Dr. Albert Dynamo, and he was researching a cure for rabies, and accidentally created the strain of rabies we have now. Problem is, he also accidentally created the Special strain, however, he then began researching the effects of the Special strain on people, and he accidentally created the skills the specials had. He intended them to just be normal zombies, but with stronger abilities. Not how it is now. However, he now, or did, concede in this being a success" Franklin said._

"_And you knew this all along?" Blade growled, grabbing Franklin's neck._

"_Yes, I am sorry if I didn't inform you, but you didn't ask." Franklin gasped._

"_You could of told us!" Blade retorted, before he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked behind him to see Carter._

"_Blade, calm down!" Carter implied, when suddenly a loud roar filled the air. "Now!"_

_Blade complied reluctantly, before cocking his Assault Rifle, whilst Franklin rubbed his throat, before cocking his Automatic Shotgun which he had picked up from the safe room on their way out. Ted sat with a Browning .50 cal emplaced on a crate, and the group ran into positions where they could defend Ted, and at the same time allow him a good radius of fire. A horde of zombies came pouring through the garage door across from them. Ted began firing the .50 cal, spraying bullets through the skin and bone of the zombies pouring never endingly through the half open garage door. Suddenly, all hell broke loose as a wall behind Ted exploded, and a tongue wrapped round his waist, dragging him through the hole, and he shouted to the group for help. Carter and Scorpio began running to help, when a big chunk of ceiling above them gave way, and zombies began pouring through. Carter and Scorpio backed away from the hole, and began trying to fend off the zombies coming from behind the group. Samson turned around and began helping Carter and Scorpio. This was definitely going to hell in a hand basket. Blade pulled out a pipe bomb, before chucking it through the half open garage door, the horde charging after it, allowing the entire group to kill the zombies coming through the ceiling, before Carter and Scorpio ran to the hole in the wall. A tongue suddenly wrapped round Scorpio, dragging him into the darkness, before Carter turned on his flashlight and killed the Smoker. Carter noticed a blood trail on the floor, and followed it, Scorpio close behind him. Carter stopped in a doorway, and was startled to see a creature with the appearances of all the Specials, and Carter cursed when he realised who it was, and what it was._

"_Ted…" Carter whispered, and the figure's eyes turned dark red, roaring in anger, before charging towards Carter._

_Carter began running, but Scorpio reacted a bit slowly, and Ted sliced his throat, Scorpio's body collapsing to the floor in spasms, the blood seeping from his throat. Carter dived through the hole in the wall, and screamed at the group._

"_Shoot!" Carter shouted._

_The group turned confused in his direction, but upon seeing the creature, began rapidly firing at it. Bullets smashed into it slowing it down, before Carter lifted the .50 cal off of the crate, discarding his Assault Rifle in the process, and held it with two hands, before firing at the creature. He had to empty the entire clip into the creature before it collapsed to the floor. However, the massive recoil nearly shattered Carter's arms, and he dropped the .50 cal to the floor, unable to move his arms. The group knew they couldn't leave for the moment, and dragged everything out of the safe room, and piled it up on the half open garage door, and in a line from the safe room door, to the end wall, giving them a sort of base. Carter was slumped on the floor in a corner, staring at the ceiling. The hole in the ceiling was not above them, but Carter couldn't be too careful. The hole in the wall had been blockaded, to stop a Smoker from dragging someone into there._

"_Hey, where's Ted and Scorpio?" Franklin asked, looking at Carter, who turned his gaze to Franklin._

"_The thing we killed was Ted, and he killed Scorpio." Carter answered with a struggle, before going back to staring at the ceiling._

"_How was that Ted, he was-" Franklin began, but Blade glared at him, cutting him short._

"_A Tank could break through our blockade with ease, you know that." Samson sighed._

"_Well, let's hope no Tanks come this way then!" Blade replied, laughing softly._


	15. The Elevator Showdown and The Mansion

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Elevator Showdown and The Mansion**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blade opened his eyes, remembering the events of five nights before. Carter had recovered two days before, but they had been in no state to go anywhere, as they got attacked by a large horde, and they needed to eat. Blade looked around, and noticed some of the furniture and items had been pulled down from the half open garage door, and a mangled arm sat on the floor in front of the barrier. Blade thought for a moment it was one of the group's, when he realised the arm had a slight grey tint to it. Suddenly, the barricade burst open as a Tank smashed through it, allowing a horde to pour through. Blade was confused. Why would a horde be sat outside?

"Ahh shit they broke through! This assault has been going on since last night. Why the fuck now, when I'm the only one up!?" Mecha growled, before realising the entire group was up, weapons in hand.

The group began pumping bullets into the feeble bodies of the zombies, the bullets ripping through their weak skin, destroying flesh and bone, before smashing into the next zombie, ripping through them as well. Bodies piled up in the half open garage door, and the Tank took a couple of moments for its tiny brain to realise its plan had failed as the last zombies fell to the floor, and it bellowed in rage, picking up a car, and roared at the group.

"Shoot the car!" Luke shouted, firing his Assault Rifle at the car.

The rest of the group were too scared, or didn't care, to question Luke, and fired at the car. The Tank chucked the car, and it exploded in its face, literally blowing its hands off, leaving stumps at the elbow. Flames spiralled towards the half open garage door, before shooting back to the car, its charred carcass slamming to the ground with a loud clatter. The Tank was stood there, roaring in pain, before charging towards the group, its mind gone. The group began firing the last bullets of their clips into the Tank, and it collapsed to the ground, blood staining its body. It took the group half an hour to shift the Infected corpses out of the garage door, before walking out, reloading their guns as they left the building they were in. It seems that this was a shortcut of sorts, as they could see a sign reading 'Riverside, 8 miles'. The sign was hanging loosely, and a note under the writing read 'Run whilst you can', next to that comment was a red handprint, smearing down to the bottom of the sign, where a dry blood stain sat. A weird fog had set in, making it hard to see the zombies. However, it made it very scary, with the headlights of the abandoned cars shining through the fog, every time they looked at the light, they were blinded for a couple of moments. After walking for a bit, the fog had cleared up, and they realised their path was impeded by a blockade. However, part of the blockade had a collapsed building protruding out of it. A hole in the wall, the size of a door. The group walked into the building, and were befuddled by the sight. Chairs lay on the "floor", whilst desks sat on the wall.

As they walked through the building, they came up to a massive hole in wall in front of them, and they walked through it. It seemed that they had gone into another building, which was standing upright. There was a red door across from them, and they could see through the windows on the side, the outskirts of Riverside. However, when they tried the door, they found it was locked.

"Hey, check this out" Luke whispered, drawing the group's attention to a map on a wall. "If we can get to the roof, there's a ladder we can climb down to get on the other side of this building. Problem is, we'll have to call an elevator, and it'll make a hell of a lot of noise, but you don't usually notice it, because there is noise all around you."

"Well, we have to do this, so come on." Carter said, walking down the hallway, and turning left.

The group followed Carter as they traversed through the eerily silent hallways of the building. Oddly, they found no zombies on their way, and got to the hallway leading to the elevator without incident. Metal fences had been placed in front of the walls flanking the area in front of the elevator, and Blade realised that the walls had been broken. Someone had been here before. Maybe the military had. It had to of been, who else had access to large fences to block off things with? A table had been overturned, and was facing the group, a Browning .50 cal mounted on the table. It was a makeshift defence for survivors. The group hurried down the hallway, and faced the way they had come, before Luke broke the silence.

"Everyone ready?" Luke asked, and the group nodded.

Luke walked to the elevator, and pressed the button. A whirring of gears echoed to the group's ears before they were nearly deafened by a loud roar. Mecha was on the Browning, aiming down the hallway as the zombies burst through any possible way conceivable, charging in their rage at the origin of the noise which aggravated them so. Mecha shouted something, but the shout was unheard over the roar of the horde as they stormed through the hallway with surprising quickness. Bodies began falling to the floor as bullets exploded in their brains, splattering blood on the walls and zombies around them. In the first assault of bullets, when everyone began reloading except Mecha, at least eighty zombies had been decimated. More zombies were charging towards the group, stampeding over the corpses of dead allies. Suddenly, the fence on the left collapsed, and zombies poured out of the hole in the wall, causing Blade and Luke to have to stop firing at the zombies in the hall, and shoot down the zombies coming from the wall. The zombies quickly fell, and Blade and Luke walked to the hole, and covered the darkish hallway before them. A wet tongue wrapped round Merissa's waist, before the Smoker exploded in a cloud of smoke as the bullets ripped through its skin. A gurgling filled the air as a Boomer waddled towards the group, hidden by the horde. Suddenly, the Boomer exploded, spewing vomit on Mecha. He growled in anger as all the zombies swarmed towards him. A second loud roar filled the air as more zombies arrived at the scene.

"Cover me!" Mecha shouted, keeping the Browning aimed at the hallway, and his finger on the trigger.

He didn't want to stop shooting, for even a moment, from fear of the zombies overrunning the group. Why the hell was the elevator taking so long anyway? The zombies had piled up in the hallway, and the zombies behind the pile had to climb up it to get over, but the concentrated fire of the group literally ripped them to shreds before they even got over the top. The horde had fallen, and the entire group breathed a sigh of relief, when Luke stood with his mouth gaping open, staring at the elevator.

"Shit." was all Luke could mutter.

The group turned to look, and saw the elevator was moving rapidly down. It went down five floors in two seconds, before Carter snapped sense into the group.

"Move!" Carter shouted, and the entire group dived through the hole in the wall.

The elevator doors exploded from the elevator, smashing down the hallway, totally destroying the Browning, and crashing through the pile of zombie corpses, scattering them down the hallway, the doors carried on going, before smashing into a wall, blocking the hallway where they stopped. Flames swirled from the elevator shaft, going at least eight feet down the hallway, before shooting back into the shaft. The group stood up as they heard the roar of the horde, and ran into the elevator shaft, where they saw a ladder, to their relief. However, the elevator had destroyed the ladder several floors up, ripping apart the bars. So, climbing the ladder was totally pointless. They were trapped in the elevator shaft when the horde began pouring from above them, leaping from floors above, as well as pouring through the doorway in front of them.

"Fuck this!" Samson shouted, chucking his pipe bomb through the elevator doorway, and the zombies charged after it.

All the zombies that mobbed the pipe bomb were killed instantly, and several zombies that weren't so close got killed by dismembered limbs flying about. One zombie got another zombie's arm right through its skull, and then another arm through its gut. Only about seventeen zombies remained, and their lifeless bodies were quickly filled with bullets, before they collapsed to the floor, lying there motionless. Samson sighed heavily, wiping sweat from his forehead, before grinning, and looking at the group.

"Well, looks like we got out of the worst of it." Samson announced, grinning.

Suddenly, the wall behind him exploded, and a large muscular arm wrapped itself round Samson's waist, and his torso was ripped right off of his lower body, the grin still etched on his face, there forever. Blood spurted from both limbs, before Samson's torso was lobbed into a corner, and his legs finally collapsed. A Tank came charging through the hole in the wall, punching Merissa with its fist as it charged. Merissa was flung into the wall behind her, blood pouring out of her mouth and nose, her eyes closed and her head lying limply to one side. Blade let out a roar of rage, and ran towards the Tank, jumping onto its extended fist, before shooting his entire clip into the Tank's face, blood pouring from its now blind eyes. It roared in anger, and tried to fling him off, but something kept Blade on as he bent down and picked up the katana which Samson had had, and sliced the Tank's head off in five slices. The head landed on the floor with a loud thump, and the Tank's body collapsed. Blade flicked the blood off of the katana, and picked up the katana sheath, placing the katana neatly into it, before attaching it to his back, where he used to keep Liam's Assault Rifle. Carter was stood at the hole in the wall, as Franklin carried Merissa on his shoulder.

"There's a ladder in here, and it leads to a safe room. We can rest there and allow Merissa to recuperate from her injuries, and then we immediately set off to Riverside." Carter said.

Blade growled in anger, and grabbed Carter's military jacket, and yanked hard, pulling Carter to just in front of his face.

"You ever piss me off, I will skin you alive. Never treat my sister as if she is an animal, she is a human being." Blade growled, tightening his grip.

"And if we don't move as quickly as possible, then Florida may get overrun!" Carter shouted, which seemed to knock some sense into Blade as he let go of Carter, and he began climbing the ladder.

Franklin was the next one up, and he struggled to carry Merissa up, but luckily, he didn't drop her. Mecha was the last one to climb up, and he crawled through the safe room door, exhausted. Four corpses lay strewn in the room, all male. Their throats were ripped wide open, and there was a hole in the wall, where there was a window in the room. Three more bodies lay in the room, and one was hanging out of the window.

"Something must of got in through the window. Get everything in the room and blockade the damn window and hole." Luke sighed, getting into his sleeping bag.

Blade sat staring at Merissa, before he felt himself drifting off to sleep as the rest of the group worked on blockading the hole and window.

*

Blade's eyes snapped open and sweat was pouring off him. He had just had a nightmare which seemed so real, he even felt the pain. Everyone had died. In Riverside… Blade's top stuck to him, and he had to rip the top in half to get it off, his muscles tensing as he clenched his fists. Blade shook his head at the thought which just came into his head. It had been a single word. One word. But it had now changed his life. He was different. _Kill._ Was his thought. He couldn't stay with the group, but he knew he had to. He put on a new top, before drifting back into sleep.

*

_Footsteps pattered rapidly and gunfire and roars of anger filled the air. Blade rounded the corner, and ducked down as a car flew at him, slamming into Carter and Luke, killing Carter instantly, whilst slamming Luke into the wall behind him, crushing the life out of him. John was suddenly dragged off into the mob of zombies, whereupon limbs flew into the air, and choking screams filled the air. Merissa was hauled to the floor by the wave of zombies, her right arm extended above the heads of the zombies, blood splattered all over the arm. The Tank roared at Blade, slamming him into the wall, before ripping Mecha in half, and throwing a clump of concrete and Declan, slamming him into a car behind him, setting its alarm off. Zombies swarmed Declan, his dying screams filling the air, before his head was ripped off by the zombies. Franklin began dragging away Blade, carrying an injured Merissa with him. Suddenly, Blade felt himself falling and he landed in a wet substance, his eyes blinking weakly. He was in a sewer. Suddenly, a lump of concrete ripped Franklin in half, both halves of his body falling into the sewer, whilst Merissa had been decapitated as Franklin had put her down and was going to push her in. Suddenly, the concrete exploded, and the Tank landed several feet from him. It sounded as if it were laughing at him as it walked towards him, wrapping a tight fist around his right leg, ripping it off, before it did the same to the other leg, and both arms._

_Blade screamed in agony as his lower body was ripped off, before the Tank slammed its fist down hard on his face, splattering his brains on the ground._

_*_

_Blade jerked upwards, breathing heavily. It took Blade a moment to accustom to his surroundings before he realised there was talking in the room._

"_The zombies have launched an assault on Florida, and have pushed rapidly into the northern border of Florida. At least two cities have fallen to the infection. The military held out, but had to pull back to protect the rest of Florida. Apache war helicopters have been called in, and artillery emplacements have begun shelling known zombie sleeping places. Anyone handy with a gun is being called up to help their homes. Air strikes have been issued as an army of Tanks approaches the border of the state of Florida. Further in artillery emplacements have begun shelling a couple of feet from the blockades set up by the military, which is keeping the zombies at bay." a crackling voice said._

"_Shit." Carter groaned, rubbing his eyes, signifying that he had just woken up._

"_Well, let's get moving." Franklin sighed._

_The group nodded in agreement, and everyone began gathering ammo. Blade couldn't help but notice that Merissa had a slight limp in her left leg, and he frowned at that. They were going to have a long day ahead of them. Well, night actually._

_*_

_John gaped at the massive mansion in front of them, and he looked to Declan for help._

"_Only way to Riverside." Declan sighed, and the group slowly approached the mansion._

_Gunfire filled the air, coming from two places. The first was far away, to the east, and near the outskirts of Riverside. It was on the rooftop of a building. All the gunfire was from Assault Rifles, and John had a suspicion that it was Blade and the others. The other gunfire was nearby, but John didn't know where. Correction, he did. Flashes of light came from just outside the mansion, and John squinted his eyes, and saw four figures. All men. There were a good dozen cars parked up outside the mansion, with one of the car having its alarm on. Zombies poured towards the gunfire, and John and the group rushed to the aid of the four men._

"_More survivors? Great!" a voice shouted, sarcastically._

_John and the group were able to cut a path through the zombies, and got onto the doorsteps, as the last zombies fell. Bill walked towards the door, when an arm blocked him._

"_Not allowed to smoke inside." a middle-aged man growled._

"_Son, I fought in 'Nam, so I have the right to." Bill retorted._

"_Put out the cigarette, smoke outside, or don't come in. Simple." the man said._

"_Why exactly were you out here?" Declan asked._

"_Smoking. Why else?" an old teenager answered._

"_Bill, put out your cigarette." John said, and Bill muttered some choice swear words, before putting out the cigarette._

_Suddenly, a loud roar filled the air, and the middle-aged man began pushing the younger people in._

"_In, now!" the man shouted, shoving the entire group in, when suddenly a large, winged creature swooped down, and began feasting on his flesh._

_The teenager slammed the door shut, and the winged creatures began slamming into the door, before flying off._

"_What the fuck were those?" John asked._

"_Peacocks.." the teenager replied._

"_Those… were Peacocks?" John gasped._

"_Yes. The owner of this mansion was quite fond of Peacocks. However, this place got hit the worst. All the animals here got infected, and over the period of four hours every night, attacked this mansion. They still sleep in the garden during the day." The teenager frowned._

"_How the fuck do we get to Riverside?" Ataro asked._

"_Through the garden." the teenager sighed._

"_Well, that's where we're going then." John groaned._

"_We'll help." the teenager said suddenly. "We're bored of having to fend off a fucking horde every time we want a smoke."_

"_Hell yeah." An older man said._

"_Well, okay then, but I'd like to know all your names." John frowned._

"_I'm Leon. He's Arkhaem" the teenager said, pointing to the older man. "The bloke sat in that corner is Duke, the woman next to him is Sara. The guy staring out the window is Fury, the fifteen year old in the corner over there is called Alex. The woman at the bar with the blonde hair is called Joan, and the other woman is called Susie. Those three twins in that room are called Jack, Daemon and Alexander. Now, in this room is where the most of us are. That man behind the bar is Jason, and he's talking to Olivia. Olivia's brother is over there, Callus, talking to Joan's sister, Alexis. The two bouncers are brothers, Fox and Knight. The soldier all the way at the other end of the room is Jaguar, and he is talking to Justin and Laurence."_

"_Hell, that's a lot of people." John sighed._

"_They are the ones that are willing to go with you. There are at least one hundred more in this mansion." Leon sighed._

_A man appeared on a balcony, much older than Bill, and he looked over the room, before pinpointing the group._

"_Guests, haven't had any in a long time!" the old man laughed, front flipping over the balcony, and landed in front of the group. "I am Tenpenny, owner of this mansion, and I would like to go with you."_

"_Alright. But, I'm warning you, it's dangerous out there." John said, reluctantly._

"_I don't give two shits. I'm bored out of my brain here." Tenpenny sighed._

"_Let's go!" John said._

_*_

_The group walked into the garden as silent as a mouse. Suddenly, Sara fell over, and crashed into a Peacock, which let out a shrill roar, alerting all the other monsters. The Bird ripped at Sara's flesh, her screams filling the air. Duke screamed in anger, and charged towards the creature, when another creature sliced him cleanly in half._

"_Run!" John shouted, and the group made a break for it. _

_Alexis, Alex, Joan and Susie ran away from the group, and eleven creatures swarmed on them, dragging them to the ground. John, Declan, Louis, Bill, Ataro, Kaiser, Leon, Arkhaem, Fury, Jack, Daemon, Alexander, Tenpenny, Jaguar, Knight, Fox, Callus, Justin and Olivia ran together, whilst Laurence and Jason charged back towards the mansion. The entire group of creatures swarmed after the two, as the large group was nearly out of the garden._

_Laurence was ripped to shreds as Jason made it to the door, opening it before being ripped apart. The creatures swarmed into the mansion, and screams filled the air, as well as gunfire. A body went flying through a large window on the third floor, before landing with a resonating thump on the ground. Someone must have been idiotic enough to use a Molotov, as flames burst out of another window on the third floor, a body on fire falling to the ground. Flames began spreading quickly, dying screams filling the air. The sounds of flesh being ripped apart causing Fury to vomit on the ground multiple times. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the creatures swooped out of the mansion, and dived straight towards Olivia._

_Olivia was ripped in half as the creatures swarmed on the group. Alexander was decapitated as a creature ate his head in one go, and Fury was suddenly ripped six pieces, as six creatures grabbed a body part, and ripped him into pieces. His screams gut wrenching. The rest of the group had escaped, and the creatures stared longingly at the group, before going back to the corpses. A man on fire, his right arm ripped off, stumbled out of the second floor window facing the way the group had come, and fell on top of the car with the alarm. The alarm split the air as the man died._

"_Shit. Look!" John shouted, pointing down the road._

_There were six people down the road, about half a mile. Fending off a massive horde coming from Riverside, as well as the forests on the flanks of the road._

"_Let's go help them!" Declan said, running down the road, closely followed by the rest of the group._

_*_

"_Shit, zombies behind us!" Luke shouted as he heard footsteps behind the group._

_Suddenly, more gunfire filled the air, and Luke nearly jumped when he heard a familiar voice._

"_Fucking hell, what you get yourselves into this time?" John asked, smiling._

_Tenpenny flipped through the air, wielding his arm-hoisted blades, slicing the zombies to shreds. Jack had succumbed to a wave of zombies, his screams filling the air. Justin had run to help, before a tongue wrapped round him, and dragged him off into the same mob. By the time Daemon got to them, they were both dead. Daemon shot both of them in the head, to make sure they wouldn't come back alive and try to kill them. The last zombie collapsed to the ground as a shrill screech filled the air._

_A figure flew into the air, shining brightly as it flew, landing right on top of Tenpenny, who gasped. Bullets ripped through the figure, who fell limply off of Tenpenny, who stood up, brushing himself off._

"_It was Alexis. We gotta keep moving. Don't know whether any of the others were immune or not." Tenpenny said._

_To make the point clear, two zombies came charging from the direction of Tenpenny's mansion, and as they got closer, the group could see that it was Alex and Susie. The two zombies fell to the ground as Blade fired off two bullets. Blade hoisted his Assault Rifle onto his shoulder, before staring towards Riverside._

"_Damn. So, the infection hit Riverside pretty hard." Blade sighed._

"_I was on the survivors website, and there are two people alive here. We can find them, and hook up with them. One of them is in a house that has a safe room in the basement. Don't know about the other. Let's get to a safe room, and I can find out whether they are still alive." Declan said._

_The group nodded, and made their way into Riverside. Further down the road, a massive blockade of buses spanned the entire length of the street, so the group would have to go through the house on the right. The group walked into the house, and began searching for anything._

"_There's a safe room upstairs guys!" John shouted._

_The group made their way upstairs, and got into the safe room, before Declan went onto the laptop._


	16. Riverside

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Riverside**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DecViet has signed in.

DecViet says: "Hey, is anybody there?"

Alecto84 says: "Dec? You're still alive. Hell, nice to hear from you again."

DecViet says: "Yeah, still kicking. So, what happened?"

Alecto84 says: "Vincent was immune, and is with me at 32nd Littlemore street. Aubergine is also here."

DecViet says: "What is his real name? Also, what about Kaza?"

Alecto84 says: "Turns out Kaza was in Riverside too, but he's long dead. Died at Tenpenny's mansion. Went visiting. Aubergine is called Cameron."

DecViet says: "Hey, can you open up your internet network so I can locate where you are?"

Alecto84 says: "Sure thing. Done."

"Dude, Littlemore street is right outside." John sighed.

DecViet says: "Oh, we're real close. It's right outside where we are. We'll signal you with a flashing light."

"Start turning the light on and off." Declan said, and Louis obliged.

Alecto84 says: "Right, know where you are, we'll signal you with the laser pointer Cameron has."

DecViet says: "Alright, let's roll."

DecViet has signed out.

"Come on, let's go!" Declan shouted, as he spotted the red light, and opened the safe room door.

The instant he opened the door, zombies poured into the room, and charged hungrily at the two nearest people they saw. Leon and Callus. Both of them collapsed under the sheer pressure, and the group fled quickly, slamming the door behind them. The group charged through the street, heading towards the house where the red light was coming from.

Suddenly, gunfire filled the air, the flashes coming from the house, and a roar filled the air. The group picked up the pace, and ran across the lawn of the house, barging through the ruined door. The room was a mess. Blood poured from corpses that were tattered almost everywhere. Two zombies were feasting on a fresh corpse that held a gun limply in its hand. The two zombies turned and growled angrily at the group, before Declan shot them.

"Hey, over here!" a male voice whispered, and Declan walked towards the stairs.

Three men stood at the top of the stairs, before making their way down them. The three looked at the group, before looking at Declan.

"I presume you guys are the rescue party?" the tallest of the trio asked.

"Of sorts. We're heading to the river, hoping to get a boat." Blade said.

"Most of the survivors left alive headed that way, only four hours ago." the tallest sighed.

"I'm Daniel Alecto, the teen is Alex Christian, my cousin, and the war veteran is-" the tallest man began.

"Vincent, I know him. We fought together in 'Nam." Declan interrupted.

"Good to see you again Declan." Vincent said, smiling.

"Let's head to the river." Blade said, as he glanced outside.

The group, with their new additions, walked out of the house, and turned to the left, running down the road. It was awfully quiet, and there were no zombies anywhere. Up ahead lay at least eighty zombie corpses, and two human corpses. Suddenly, gunfire burst through the silent air, and the group rush towards the dead bodies, before rounding the corner.

Up ahead was a T road where forty survivors were completely surrounded by zombies. A dead Tank lay on a bunch of sandbags sat in the middle of the junction, and closer to the group lay a dozen human corpses, and thirty zombie corpses. Zombies swarmed towards the surrounded survivors, coming off rooftops, and everywhere.

Zombies stormed past the group, ignoring them completely. Suddenly, a tongue wrapped round one of the surrounded survivors, and dragged him into the mob of zombies, her screams filling the air. A loud screech rose up, and large winged creatures appeared out of nowhere in the sky. They looked a bit like bats.

One of the bat zombies shot a small black ball out of its mouth, and it exploded on a survivor, dissolving their flesh. The survivor screamed in agony, collapsing to the floor. One of the survivors aimed into the sky, and smirked.

"Incendiary bomb out!" the survivor shouted, shooting his gun.

A small, round, orange object shot into the sky, towards the bat zombies, before exploding into flames. The bat zombies caught in the blaze fell to the ground, crushing several common zombies. The survivor shot two more Incendiary bombs, and the bat zombies lay motionless on the ground.

The ground began shaking massively, and one survivor pointed down the road, fear on his face.

"What the fuck is that?" he shouted.

Charging down the road was a massive, four-legged zombie, its body mutated heavily. It literally charged through anything in its path. All the survivors began firing at it, and the common zombies swarmed them. Five fell in only two seconds.

The beast smashed through the barrier, scattering zombies and survivors alike. It roared, and ate three survivors. The rest of the survivors began running. The beast reared onto its hind legs, and kicked a car straight towards the retreating survivors. All of them were killed instantly as the car collided with all of them.

"Holy shit, we're doomed." Blade gasped.

The beast lifted its head, and narrowed its eyes at the group, before roaring. The horde charged towards the group, and they lifted up their weapons.

"Grenade out!" Vincent shouted, chucking a frag grenade into the horde of zombies.

It exploded, scattering body parts of around fifty zombies. Daniel chucked the fifty Incendiary bombs he had into the horde, and flames burst around the horde. The zombie's feet setting them off. But the zombies kept coming.

"Go to hell!" Vincent shouted, and lifted up an RPG

"Where did you get that?" Luke asked.

"Does it matter?" Vincent replied, with a question himself.

Vincent fired the rocket, and it exploded, killing any zombies in the radius. The group began firing at the zombies, arms flying every direction, heads being blown off. But they still kept coming. Alex pulled out a pipe bomb, and flung it as far away as he could.

The horde turned around, and began charging after the pipe bomb. One hundred zombies surrounded the pipe bomb as it exploded, and they were all killed. The rest of the horde charged back towards the group, who began focusing all fire on them.

Bullets shredded the bodies of the zombies, as they kept coming. Finally, the last zombie fell, and the large beast roared, before charging towards the group.

"You have got to be kidding me." Daemon growled.

"I'm out of ammo." Declan shouted.

Blade chucked his Assault Rifle to Declan, and pulled out the katana.

"You keep it occupied. I've got a plan." Blade said, and began running back the way they had come.

"Oh shit." Mecha sighed.

*

Blade ran up the stairs as fast as he could, kicking open the door in front of him. He charged to the edge of the building, and saw the beast directly below him. The group had been cornered in a cul-de-sac, and were running low on bullets. The beast rose onto its hind legs, preparing to kick a car at the group, when Blade leapt off of the building, and thrusting the katana into the beast's left eye.

The beast screamed, before standing back on all fours, and trying to shake Blade off. He stayed on, and pushed the katana all the way in. The beast shook its head violently, and Blade nearly fell off, sliding down until he was hanging by the hilt of the katana. He groaned as he pulled himself up, and pulled out his pistol.

He shot the entire clip of it into the beast's other eye, yet it was still alive. Blade held on tight to the hilt of the katana, as he leaned towards the mouth, a frag grenade in his hand. He waited until the beast roared, and chucked the frag into its mouth. He pulled the katana out, and back flipped off of it. He landed on a car bonnet, a loud bang resonating as he landed. Flames burst out of the beast's mouth, before shooting back in as it collapsed to the floor, dead.

Blade walked back towards the group as they walked towards him. The group were staring at the now dead beast.

"This infection is just fucked up." Knight growled.


End file.
